A Bleached Persona
by Flipkicks
Summary: After the Blood War, the orange haired war hero, Ichigo Kurosaki, finds himself now in a world similar to his but instead of Soul Reapers, he finds himself with normal humans but with 'supernatural' abilities they call a 'Persona'. What is his journey here in this world and how will he get back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new crossover story, "A Bleached Persona" a Bleach X Persona crossover story. This story will involve Female protagonist, Yu Narukami, Akira Kurusu and Ichigo Kurosaki in this story. This story set after the Blood War and will be more into the Persona side. **

**The cast will be around their teens to late and I do want to do a multiverse for this story.**

**Which characters from the Persona series or any character from other series would fit Ichigo's Social Link? Leave a comment.**

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

** The Fools**

_Flashback: Yhwach's World_

_"Kurosaki! NOW!" Uryu yells at his friend after firing a silver arrow at Yhwach's heart, temporarily making Yhwach lose his powers at the moment._

_Ichigo rushes over to his almost destroyed Bankai. Yhwach launches himself in the air as Ichigo retrieves his almost destroyed Zanpakuto, resting his sword on his shoulder._

_"So what if you managed to stop my powers for just an instant?!" Yhwach yells at the top of his lungs, surrounding his black aura around him and Ichigo._

_'Gotta end this now!' Ichigo jumps into the air and prepares to strike Yhwach down but quickly appears right in front of Ichigo's face, trying to destroy the Zanpakuto completely but it only destroyed the out layer of Ichigo's Zanpakuto, only to reveal the original look of his Shikai before he lost his powers._

_Ichigo slices Yhwach vertically, causing the Father of the Quincy to see what his former 2nd-in-command has been dreaming on._

_It was the former appearance of Zangetsu that would one day, kill him and stop everything he wanted to achieve. The sliced body pieces fell towards the ground, close by Uryu as Ichigo lands on the ground as well, tired from and exhausted from this long bloody war._

_"Finally..." Ichigo mutters out loud and collapses._

_"Kurosaki!" Uryu tries to rush over to his friend's side but his injuries from facing Jugram Haschwalth, with the designation "B" - "The Balance". He was also the advisor to Emperor Yhwach and the substitute as the monarch when Yhwach sleeps, as well as the second-in-command of the Wandenreich. Uryu slowly limps his way to Ichigo as the others finally entered their way to the portal._

_"ICHIGO!" The others rush to Ichigo's side and Uryu's as well, hoping that Ichigo's injuries aren't serious. It was Rukia, Orihime and Chad rushing through and all helped the two of them up while Orihime was taking care of Ichigo's extended wounds._

_"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime was starting to panic as Ichigo unknowingly opened up some wounds from his previous fights and his fight with Yhwach took him beyond his limits. Blood started pouring out his body, causing Orihime to try her hardest to save the person she loves. Ichigo was breathing heavily as Orihime was healing him._

_"How bad are his injuries?" Rukia asks the auburn-haired teen._

_"I don't know." Said a concerned Orihime, "His wounds should be healed but it's not working!"_

_"That's because I am the one that's doing it." They all turned around to see Uryu being covered up by Yhwach's black aura, "Yhwach is trying to control me and since Ichigo is still a Quincy by blood, his power still exists." Uryu said weakly, "I don't know how but Yhwach is trying to control me and I need Ichigo to do this last favor..." The black aura started attaching itself onto Uryu's body, "wake...him...up..." He struggles to maintain his control._

_"There has to be something Uryu!" Rukia was trying to figure out how to stop this but Uryu waves it off._

_"Unfortunately there isn't." Uryu grabs his right shoulder in pain, "Apparently when I was chosen to be his successor, it seemed that I would share that same fate as he did." The black aura started to reach his face and Uryu slaps Ichigo so that he can wake up. "Damnit Kurosaki! Wake your ass up!" He shouted at the orange haired Reaper._

_Ichigo opened his eyes and sees his friend._

_"What the hell?!" Said a surprised Ichigo, "What's going on?" He asks the Quincy heir._

_"I need you to kill me Kurosaki..." Uryu clutches his heart, "If you don't kill me, Yhwach will take over my mind and the fight will continue on..." Ichigo didn't want to do it as he is basically killing his friend and a distant cousin because of their Quincy Bloodline. He was trying to figure out how he can he save his friend but after Uryu explained it to him, there was no way for him to be saved and Ichigo only had one choice._

_"Damnit..." He clutches his hands into a fist, trying to hold his anger in and he did what Uryu asked of him. He picks up Tensa Zangetsu and pierces his sword into Uryu's heart, shocking everyone around him and Uryu smiled sadly as he was about to die from his friend._

_"The punishment for what you've done shall be this then." Uryu lays his head on his friend's right shoulder, "You'll live on, carrying the burdens of the Quincies. You bare the pain and suffering of Quincies and you will always wear a mask serving as a Quincy and as a Soul Reaper." Uryu said, weakly and can feel that his life is about to be taken away from his friend and ally, Ichigo Kurosaki._

_"You'll no longer live your life as a normal student nor will you ever. You will no longer live your life as Ichigo Kurosaki." He places his left bloody on Ichigo's left cheek, "You shall sacrifice your ordinary pleasures in life for the benefit of the world. For all eternally."_

_His hands were shaking uncontrollably, to think that he would have to kill one of his friends. "I accept the terms of this contract," Ichigo said quietly as he sheds a tear that final moment for killing his former friend and with Uryu last moments, he left a bloody handprint on his face as he pulls out his Zanpakuto out of his heart, placing his sword on the ground and helping Uryu's body lay down. Using his two fingers, he closes Uryu's eyes, "Rest in peace, Ishida." He turns around and begins to walk away._

_With one last look, He looks at his hands and sees his bloody palms, shaking that he would be the one to kill his friend._

_'Damnit...' He closes his eyes and he fell unto his knees, he places his hands on his head, trying his best not to let his pain be heard but couldn't as he screams into the air. Letting his emotions be heard for the first time since the day Grand Fisher took his mother from him so many years ago._

_As he was screaming, he felt someone's arms wrap their arms around his neck. He instantly could tell whose arms they belong to._

_"Orihime..." He looks at the right corner of his eyes, seeing the familiar auburn teen's hair._

_"You aren't alone Kurosaki-kun." she said to the orange haired teen, "You still have us, your family and everyone in the Soul Society."_

Unknown Location

Laying on the ground face first, a teen with bright orange spiky hair started to wake up, groaning. Pulling himself up, he shakes his head and slowly opens his eyes, revealing his brown eyes.

"Where...am I?" He looks around him and sees a clear blue sky with white clouds flowing around. He looks around to see that he is in some alleyway close to a dumpster. Shaking his head, he would then try to remember what had happened and how he ended up in this situation.

'Why am I here?' He could tell that this place isn't his world. He knows that some of these places shouldn't be here or those that should be. Going through the alleyway, the teen would find a brown leather jacket hanging on a pole. He looks down to see his torn clothes, a white shirt with holes everywhere, black pants and a pair of black boots. 'Might as well...' He takes the brown leather jacket and begins to walk into the streets of this new world.

* * *

Unknown Location

"It would seem that a new crisis has come here." He appears to be a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. He then looks at the tarot cards and the first card was the Death's Arcana. 'Seems Death has come back but not like Erebus.'

He continues on going through the other tarot cards and he sees that this journey for this new guest will include previous guests from their respective journeys of death, truth, and corruption but it would seem death is again coming back into this one's journey.

'What lies ahead for this new guest of an unknown world?' The man with the long nose asks himself as he brings out the other arcana's. The Fool, Death and the Jester. 'Who would have guessed this guest would need the assistance of these fine guest?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you is a new chapter for "A Bleached Persona", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**Those asking, this story is completely AU but will be similar to Persona 5 with Ichigo trying to find a place within this world and build standing friendships with the Persona-users. Also, Ichigo's Social Link will be quite big for the story. There will be a few Bleach characters in the story and who should be part of the story?**

**Who should be part of Ichigo's Social Link?**

0\. Fool:  
I. Magician:  
II. Priestess:  
III. Empress:  
IV. Emperor:  
V. Hierophant:  
VI. Lovers:  
VII. Chariot:  
VIII. Justice:  
IX. Hermit:  
X. Fortune:  
XI. Strength:  
XII. Hanged Man:  
XIII. Death:  
XIV. Temperance:  
XV. Devil:  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star:  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun:  
XX. Judgment:  
XXI. The World

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

As Ichigo continues on walking through the streets of some town he doesn't know, he notices people are all bundled up in their spring attire. He would also see the leaves beginning to blossom.

Turning back around to face the street and continuing on watching the people pass by him. Later on, after observing these 'bystanders', Ichigo tapped a passing man on the shoulder. "Uh, sir, could you tell me the name of this city? I'm new in town." He asks the stranger.

The stranger raised an eyebrow and asks, "You came all this way to a new city without learning its name? I thought you teen were supposed to know everything?"

"Just tell me where I am."

"You're in Shibuya, Japan, just a couple of miles away from Tokyo." The stranger stated to Ichigo off and continued on his way.

'Wait! I'm almost close to home!' He knew that Shibuya is one of the districts of Tokyo and is maybe about a 2-hour drive away from his home and immediately goes through his pockets and finds his wallet, which was filled with the last check he'd received from Ikumi, the next thing he found is his license/state iD, but considering the possibility that there might not even be anyone named Ichigo Kurosaki in this world, he wasn't sure how much good it would do him or any and also has some pictures of his friends and family.

Aside from that, he had his phone, and he was somehow is able to get a signal. He tried calling his dad, Orihime, Chad, and Tatsuki but was always met with no response.

'Damnit...' He sighs as he puts his phone back into his left pants pocket. He walks to an alleyway and tries to call and send a message to his friends but again to no avail. 'How am I going to get back home now?' This is a serious situation for him. Normally he should be able to get into contact with his friends in situations like this, with mainly Kisuke or Yoruichi telling him a way to get out but for some reason, he isn't able too.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ichigo his head towards the direction of the voice. Standing in the entrance of the alleyway was a young woman who looked to be around his age. She has several bags hung from her hands, and she was looking at him with a somewhat concern expression on her face.

This teen has long red hair covering her left eye. The hue of the hair can sometimes appear vivid red or dark red. Her eyes are brown, although they have sometimes been portrayed with hints of an outfit is a short black peacoat, a white scarf and white pants, along with her black boots.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm good…just got a few things that I need to sort out first."

"Like what?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mostly on where to go from here and elsewhere." He answers her as he continues to think about how he can get back to his world.

"So you don't know where to go?" She asks him and is now wondering as to why he is lost.

"I'm not exactly from around here and I don't even know if I'll ever be able to get home."

Not liking what she is hearing from him, the young woman took several steps in his direction. Ichigo was both impressed and surprised by her apparent boldness when it came to approaching a stranger in an alleyway. Either she just didn't have any common sense, or she knew herself well enough that she could confidently take care of herself.

When she was only a few feet away from him, she stopped, and leaned against that wall he was sitting against. "So, you're telling me that you're alone, cold, and have nowhere to go?" She says dryly

He coughed uncomfortably and nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

The woman nods her head as if coming to some sort of conclusion. "Come on, get your butt up and come with me. You can crash at our place for a while."

Ichigo's jaw fell open and he didn't think that someone would literally bring him to her home. "But…you…you don't even know me!"

She waves it off, dismissively. "Just trust me on this, I can tell liars from their eyes but you don't seem to be one. Besides, you look fairly dressed which means you aren't too much of a bum, and I'm guessing that you came from a moderately comfortable home."

"Uh…"

"Are you really trying to turn down a meal and a nice place to sleep in?" she asked in a somewhat irritated tone and Ichigo could tell that she wants to get him into a home. "You must be a really stupid idiot if you're turning an offer like this down.

Scowling from her words, Ichigo gets off the wall he was leaning on and looks at her. "Alright then, fine. Need any help with those bags?" He asks her.

The young woman waves it off. "I can handle a few groceries like these. Not like it's heavy."

The teen wilted slightly. "I was just trying to be polite."

Her expression slowly morphed into an easy grin. "You can relax; if you're so keen on repaying my generosity, then you can help with my father once we get home. He could probably use a few extra hands.."

Ichigo returned her smile, and the two of them exited the alleyway and walked down the sidewalk, side by side.

However, Ichigo suddenly realized something. "Oh, by the way, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Thanks again for doing this." He felt bad that some stranger is taking him in to stay at her place for the time being.

The teen beauty waves it off. "Don't sweat it strawberry. It's the least I can do "

Ichigo ignored the typical nickname that he greatly hates. "So, does my Good Samaritan have a name of her own?" He says with a tick mark on his forehead from the name.

"Heh, yes. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo." She introduces herself to the teen. She would then lead the way to her residence with Ichigo following behind.

Thirty minutes later, despite the short amount of time it took for the two of them to reach their destination, Ichigo learned quite a few things about his rescuer/new friend.

She seems to be a very cold and antisocial individual. She is rather calm, confident, mature, responsible, wise and very intelligent despite being a high school student. However, she may be interpreted as slightly arrogant, conceited, cold-hearted or overconfident.

Soon enough, they arrived at Mitsuru's home, a rather large mansion that screams 'I am Rich and come from a wealthy family'.

"Well, this is it," Mitsuru announced.

"Wait, you live here?" Ichigo asked in slight surprise to see Mitsuru's home.

"My grandfather made this home before we ended up becoming rich from some research years ago.," Mitsuru stated to the still shocked teen.

"By the way, you keep talking about 'us', just who is this guy?" He asks her since he really doesn't have a clear picture of who her family may be.

"My father, Takeharu Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group, has been part of the pharmaceutical side. We specialize in the mental effects of specific medicine at certain times."

"I see..." Ichigo

"Don't be." she simply waves it off, "Anyway, one of my 'sisters' lives here in Japan, so I was given the choice to come here and live with them. But, she mainly works most of the day while Old Man Igor is mainly elsewhere until recently."

"Guess they sound a bit interesting..." Ichigo says as he tried to get the picture in his head of Mitsuru's family.

"Oh, they are," Mitsuru assured him. "I'd recommend trying to stay on his good side as best you can."

That got him to imagine someone like Yamamoto or even Kenpachi looming just through the doorway. "Thanks for the warning." Soon enough, they enter from the back of the building and going up four floors of the building.

Mitsuru could only grin, before stepping forward and opening the door to the shop. "Father, I'm back!"

They hear the sounds of multiple boxes moving off from within the living room and going upstairs and soon enough, they see a middle-aged man in his forties with black hair and gray eyes. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye and wears a gray suit, red tie, and black vest. He assumes the look of a bold, resolute and grizzled businessman which makes others tremble upon first glance. "Ah, Mitsuru my dear. I'm glad to see that you made it back safely. Did you pick up the items?" He asks her.

'Okay, I didn't see that coming...' He didn't think that Mitsuru's would almost be somewhat similar to Kenpachi.

Mitsuru hefted one of her bags up. "Yep." She says plainly.

One of the maids smiled and gladly took it before finally her father turned his attention to Ichigo. "And who might you be?"

The teen in question opened his mouth to respond, but his new friend quickly beat him to the punch. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki. He isn't from here, and he has nowhere else to go. So I thought of offering him a place to stay for a while; I hope you don't mind father." Mitsuru response to her one-eyed father.

Her father waves it off. "Do not about it my child; no one should be left out in the cold for someone that is young. I must warn you Ichigo; I do not allow freeloaders to live here for nothing."

He nodded in understanding. "I was honestly going to offer to do some chores or anything around the house. I can do anything else you need me to do. I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality."

Chuckling, Takeharu stepped out from behind the corner to clap the younger man on the shoulder. "Well said young man. That being said, we don't really have anything that needs to be done at the moment, so why don't you join us for dinner?"

The teen smiled gratefully. "Thank you, father. "

"Very well then. By the way Ichigo, my daughter is quite the student based on your appearance." He added, "You are still a student right?"

"Uh yeah...Third-year back at my old high school but something happened.."

"Are you a juvenile?"

"Oh no, just something happened during my year before I could graduate so I should be a third-year student." He recalls his time during the Blood War taking a significant amount of his time

Takaharu found it suspicious and might need to check his background about this young man but for now, he would allow him to stay for the time being. Mitsuru would then show Ichigo around her home and boy does this place have so many rooms in this building.

30 Minutes later...

After dinner had finished, Ichigo offered his assistance with the cleaning, which Takeharu greatly appreciated from him. While Ichigo was helping one of the maids cleaning the kitchen, Mitsuru was tasked with cleaning up any stray crumbs that might have fallen onto the floor, which she did without a single complaint since she is used to this by now.

It honestly felt good for him to feel useful around the house and it again reminded him of his home. In truth, it didn't feel any different from his own home, minus his idiotic father, the perverted stuffed animal of course and his younger sisters, or even with Rukia during his first 'journey' as a Soul Reaper.

The thought of his family made his heart heavy for a moment, but a quick bump to the shoulder from Mitsuru easily cheered him back up.

After cleaning the dishes with Ichigo's help, Takeharu announced that he was heading to bed. Ichigo and Mitsuru both wished him a good night's sleep, before settling on the couch in front of the nice flat screen television.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch, the extra rooms aren't quite ready yet," Mitsuru said a little sheepishly to Ichigo. "If we did have one of the guest's rooms ready, I'm sure that my father would be fine with you staying for a while."

He waved her concern off easily. "Ah, don't worry about it; I've had to deal with much rougher conditions than this before. Right now, a couch sounds just as good as any."

Mitsuru chuckles, before picking up the remote and turning on the TV. The first thing that flashed across the screen was what appeared to be some kind of a news report with the cameras on the subways.

{It would seem that there has been another incident following with the train's sudden collapse and property damage. No casualties have been confirmed but there are reports of at least a dozen injured and two citizens being seriously injured in the process.}

Mitsuru on the other hand, has a small sadness on her face, giving the hint that she may know what has been going on. "It would seem that there is no update on these incidents..."

"Has this been going on for some time?" Ichigo asks her curiously.

"It has been going on for about 2 months now. Reports have been on and off but we've been getting these incidents frequently and no one seems to know as to why." Mitsuru answers him, "You don't know these reports?"

"Well, I'm from a different part of Japan so we don't get much news on Shibuya or any other parts of the state besides my own town." He quickly lied since he doesn't know whenever or not his town is even really here. Of course, Mitsuru would raise an eyebrow since basic cable would feature these channels especially the news and she may need to know more of him.

"Where are you from?"

"Karakura Town. I think it's about an hour or two east from Japan."

'Karakura Town?' Mitsuru noted that she isn't quite familiar with that town but she may have to research this and ask her father later. "Well hopefully things will return to normal but I do have to ask you Ichigo..."

"Yes?" He raises an eyebrow and wonders about her question.

"Are you really 17?" She had to ask him, "You could be a college student based on expression and potential juvie with your scowl on your face.."

"Yes, I am 17." He takes out his ID and shows her, "I won't be 18 until summer."

"And you aren't a high school drop out?"

"NO!"

"Well, I can at least get you registered to our school as a transfer student since you are 17 and if that's what you want." She offered him, "And you could repay us after the school years done."

Thinking about it, he does know that he didn't finish his third year back at his high school and may need to finish up his school year so, he might as well take her up on that offer.

"Sure but hopefully things aren't that expensive..." He hoped that covering her for won't cost him a pretty penny.

He certainly is not Karakura Town anymore and is now in this worlds version of Shibuya.

While Mitsuru would continue on her conversation with Ichigo, her father in the meantime has been trying to figure out on who this young man that her daughter brought here. He would also have one of his maids try to find out more info on this 'Ichigo Kurosaki'.

So far into his search, there hasn't any info from his education, parents, family members, etc. Basically, there isn't anything on him and this makes him wonder if there is something else going on here.

"Katherine, if my daughter enrolls him into her school, would you please keep an eye on him? There are things that I need to know."

"Of course sir."

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo meets his first friend in Mitsuru Kirijo and her father. This Persona story is not set within the main canon storyline of Persona series and is my own twist with adding him into the setting of Persona 5 and having other characters from the Persona series into this story.**

**He will meet other Persona characters in the story and he will meet the other Fools with Akira Kurusu, Yu Narukami, and the Female Protagonist. I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter, who should be part of Ichigo's social link and potential love interest or even a harem and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I have brought to you all is a new chapter for "A Bleached Persona" thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

0\. Fool: Yu Narukami, Akira Kirusu  
I. Magician:  
II. Priestess:  
III. Empress: Mitsuru Kirijo  
IV. Emperor:  
V. Hierophant:  
VI. Lovers:  
VII. Chariot:  
VIII. Justice:  
IX. Hermit:  
X. Fortune:  
XI. Strength:  
XII. Hanged Man:  
XIII. Death: Kira Yagami (Female Protagonist)  
XIV. Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami  
XV. Devil:  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star:  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun:  
XX. Judgment:  
XXI. The World

**I do not own any series involve in this story.**

* * *

Shujin Academy, Front Gate

"You ready?" Mitsuru asks Ichigo. Since it is a school day, Mitsuru is in her school attire no school jacket, a white blouse, a black skirt that goes above her knees and black knee-high high-heeled boots. For Ichigo, he is in a black blazer with Shujin's emblem on the pocket, a white tee shirt with chevron detailing on the collar and red plaid trousers. He also is wearing black sneakers.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He says to the red-haired teen, "You sure that you'll get me into the school?" He asks her since he is a bit curious if she can.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm sure that I can pull a few strings. Besides, someone like yourself shouldn't be on the streets if you're my age." Mitsuru stated to him as she brings her bag. "Let's go." He then proceeds to follow Mitsuru to the main entrance where there are several students talking before school officially starts and their eyes were on them with them murmuring about the new student with the current student council president.

"So who's the new guy?" A male student as his buddy next to him.

"Beats me but could be a transfer student." His friend offered the idea, "Hopefully that guy doesn't end up on the 'Execution list' like so many others."

The two continue walking through the hallways as more murmuring of the two of them is being spread out in the school.

Once the duo finds themselves on the second floor, Mitsuru opened the door for them, revealing a very portly man with no neck in a tight tan suit. Besides him was a young woman with black unruly hair and a tired expression on her face.

Looks like she had no choice to be here either.

"Ah, Kirijo-san." The egg-shaped man says first with a small smile on his face, "Glad you could make it and I suspect that this young man is the transfer student right?" He immediately looks at Ichigo and turns his attention back to Mitsuru.

"Yes Principle Kobayakawa. This is Ichigo Kurosaki, a friend of my family that is staying with me for the time being and will be here for the school year." Mitsuru replies back in a casual tone, "Is there any chance of him enrolling into our school year?" She asks him.

"Well we do have some spots left and there are going to be several other students enrolling here as transfer students so that should be fine." Kobayakawa brings out a student handbook and hands it to Ichigo, "While we sort things out for your enrollment Kurosaki-kun, for now, I'll let you explore the halls and get used to the area but I will need for you to sign in as a guest at the Faculty office. Be sure to be on your best behavior though. We are a prestige school, most students are on a three strike program. One strike is merely a warning, Strike two will be a one-day suspension and Strike Three will be expulsion. So please be noted of the policy Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo would nod his head and the teacher next to the principle steps up.

"You can follow me. I'll sort things out with you." She started to leave the room and Mitsuru nodded and Ichigo would follow the teacher from behind.

"Do you have any background on him?" Kobayakawa asks Mitsuru and straight to business, "Normally I have no problem with you giving your friends a chance here but they all have a background check. This is out of the blue though."

"I understand it is out of the blue but I believe he should be a chance to finish his high school year." Mitsuru stated to the principle, "I don't know why but I had a feeling that he will definitely bring something interesting for this school if we have him."Mitsuru admitted with a smile on her face, "And in terms of his background, from what he told me; Ichigo Kurosaki is from some town called 'Karakura Town' and was ranked number 15 in his school. So that at least gives us the idea he isn't a juvenile."

"How can you be certain?" Kobayakawa intertwines his fingers together, "Most of these students all have background checks including some of the transfer students that are coming by and also are on file. So far, we don't have any idea who your friend is."

"You know that I've always been good on judging people and I'm certain that Ichigo is a good person and would fit into our school," Mitsuru stated in a determined tone and Kobayakawa seems to fold in this case.

"Very well Kirijo-chan. I"ll make sure that Kurosaki-kun is part of this school. Also; make sure that he obeys the school policy. We don't want to have trouble since this is an important year."

"What do you mean?" She asks him.

"We're having students from the south of Yasoinaba transferring to our school, some students from your old school of Gekkoukan High School, a juvenile from the west coming to our school and also accomplished rhythmic gymnast. This year is going to be big for us."

Mitsuru only nods her head but in her heart, she feels sadden to see that this school only cares about drawing much media attention for the school especially with their former Olympic athlete turned PE teacher.

"If you do see Nijima-san, please inform her that she will have to keep an eye out on him." Mitsuru raises an eyebrow to his order, "While I can trust your judgment, I have to make sure that he doesn't do anything wrong this entire year. I'll tell the faculty that he is to be part of Nijima's classroom."

She sighs as the principle is serious about keeping everything the way he wants it to be and not a casual school.

"Very well sir. I'll inform her." With that said, Mitsuru leaves the principle's office and heads to the faculty office but Principle Kobayakawa brings out his cellphone from his left pants pocket.

"Hello, sir."

{Is everything going smoothly?}

"Yes, sir. Everything is going as planned."

{Good. I don't want anything to interfere with my campaign for Japan itself.}

"I'll make sure that everything goes to your wish sir."

* * *

Train Station

At the train station, a young man around 16-17 with grey hair and grey eyes waits for the train so he can be at his new school where he will attend an entire year with his uncle and cousin while he is staying there. His name is Yu Narukami and this is his new life where unexpected events will change his life forever. While he is waiting for the train to come, he listens to his music on his phone, tapping his right foot to the beat.

The train arrives around 10-15 minutes; Yu grabs his backpack and enters the train.

'So I wonder what's going to happen while I'm here…. who knows but can' t wait to find out.' He thought as he puts his backpack on the empty seat next to him. He decided that he was going to take a nap while he is on the train.

The Blue Room

While Yu was sleeping, he for some reason 'woke up' in his dreams. "Where am I?" Yu said looking around this mysterious blue room or Limo from the appearance.

"Greetings young man and welcome to the velvet room," Said a man with a long nose, sitting across from him. "Do not worry, you are still sleeping in the real world. My name is Igor. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. " Igor introduced himself to Yu "It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract may enter It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then, why not introduce yourself." Igor said while he stares at Yu with those bloodshot eyes.

"My name is Yu Narukami, I'm starting as a freshman in college." He introduced himself to Igor and the young woman who appears to be around 20-25 maybe.

"Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor asked as he summoned tarot cards on his table. "You believe in fortune telling Yu?" he asks him.

"I'm kind of iffy about it, half of it comes true while half of it doesn't," Yu said while looking at the tarot cards Igor spread out on the table.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different..." he chuckles "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't?" he asks as he snapped his figures on his left hand, revealing the corner left of his/ Yu's right side the Tower tarot. "Hmm…the tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Igor said looking at the card, "The card indicating the future beyond that is…" he snapped his fingers again revealing the tarot card of his right/ Yu's left the Moon, "The moon, in the upright position, this card represents 'Hesitation' and 'mystery'…very interesting indeed." He said which Yu started to become confused on the readings he was receiving. "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… if the mystery goes unsolved your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." He explained in a very long way which Yu can somewhat understand. "Oh yes! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself." Igor introduced Margaret to Yu.

'So her name is Margaret. But a 'resident of this side?' Yu thought as he smiles at Margaret.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She said without smiling.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell…" Igor waved goodbye as Yu began to doze off again.

Yu woke up again but this time, he woke up at his seat in the train he was in. 'what the hell? So this is how my year is going to be…a bad future will happen if I don't figure out this mystery in Inaba huh?' Yu thought as the train stopped.

**"Tokyo. Tokyo."**

* * *

Train Station, elsewhere

As the train keeps going down the tracks, a teen with wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes is patiently waiting for his stop.

This teenager is Akira Kurusu, a second-year high schooler that got into a bad incident a couple of months prior to 'moving' to Tokyo.

Ambient music greeted Akira when he woke, a genteel start of nudging his head up, eyes opening. Akira blearily blinked when orange sunlight filtered into the train's windows; bright and dazing. The strobing sunlight went away, revealing a city skyline in the distance. Tokyo. Compliments of some movie magic soundtrack that was playing from his earphones, like this whole thing was a cliché music video.

Akira tugged off his earpieces and wrapped them up with his phone. He rubbed his eyes. How long was he asleep?

The train's P.A speakers hummed. Announcement cue.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for riding with us today. We will be arriving at Shibuya shortly. . ."**

While rubbing his face, Akira detected mini-trembles in his hands. That night still bothered him. The turning point of his life that got him arrested, indicted with a criminal record and put on probation. Before the ink was even dry when his father signed Akira's bail, word had gotten out to town.

'Well, better make sure that my care-taker is here.' Akira mutters in his head and grabs his bag and patiently awaits for his stop.

* * *

Streets of Tokyo

While Yu Narukami, Akira Kurusu, and Ichigo are waiting for their respective stops/walking through the school's halls, a teenager is merely looking around Tokyo as this will be her town for the next year. She has auburn hair, which she always has in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the Roman numeral XXII (22).

'To think this is what Tokyo is like.' She really hasn't been in Tokyo before and has merely been far east of Japan. Her name is Kira Yamagi, another second-year high school student transferring to Shujin Academy for the school year and is staying at her grandparent's place after her parents had died a year prior.

She continues on her walk to her grandparents home and is taking in everything that is new to her. A smile forms on her face and for some reason, she can't wait to see what this year is going to be about.

* * *

** And that ends the chapter guys, Ichigo is getting enrolled in Shujin while the others are on their way to their new homes before enrolling to Shujin.**

**Those of you wondering, this story is completely AU and doesn't follow the main Persona timeline. Again, this is a different Persona universe. For FP, I thought of something fitting with Kira/Light Yamagi from Death Note being a fitting name for her as she does represent Death from P3 and thought of having the alias being the first name and the last name being the obvious last name for her.**

**They will still retain their normal personas Yu (Izanagi), Kira (Opherus) Akira (Arsene) and Ichigo will unlock his later.**

**I am still fixing up Ichigo's Social Link and I am making sure that its a mixture of P3/P4/P5 links. Who should be part of his SL, please let me know.**

**I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as alwats, I'll talk to you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you all is an update for "A Bleached Persona", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

0\. Fool: Yu Narukami, Akira Kirusu  
I. Magician: Yosuke Hanamura, Morgana  
II. Priestess:  
III. Empress: Mitsuru Kirijo, Makoto Niijima  
IV. Emperor:  
V. Hierophant: Ryotato Dojima,  
VI. Lovers: Yukari Takeba  
VII. Chariot:  
VIII. Justice: Nanako Dojima  
IX. Hermit: Futaba Sakura  
X. Fortune:  
XI. Strength: Koromaru  
XII. Hanged Man:  
XIII. Death: Kira Yagami (Female Protagonist)  
XIV. Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami  
XV. Devil:  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star:  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun:  
XX. Judgment: Sae Niijima  
XXI. Aeon: Aigis  
XXII. The World

* * *

LeBlanc Café

"This is going to be your new home for the year," Sojiro stated to Akira.

During the drive here, he explained to Akira that he must stay out of trouble or else he will be sent to juvie for breaking his probation period and if he does stay out of trouble; he will be a free man without having to go to juvie but he would still have the record of assault on his record.

This is the first time that Akira had to leave the home of Osaka and head to one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo called Shujin Academy and the main reason why was both of them were enrolled in the academy is that they were the only schools to accept them.

"A cafe?" Akira raises an eyebrow.

"The business that I own. Your 'room' is in the attic. I also do expect you to write down your day in this notepad." Sojiro hands him a notepad, "Due to your recent 'incident' the judge has ordered you to write down each day until the end of the year."

"Right." He grabs the notepad and places it in his bag.

"There is also an old retro TV I barely use now so you can watch your shows or whatever. Also please mind that I don't my customers to hear your shows so keep the volume down if you can." Akira would nod his head to his simple request.

"Right. Your family also sent some belongings that you'll both need for the year." He pointed at the two boxes on the side, "I need you to 'make your room' in the attic, do whatever you kids do. I'm going to get some groceries. I'll switch the sign to closed for today." Sojiro said as he left the cafe, while Akira would bring up some of the boxes upstairs.

"This is gonna be hell..." He mutters to himself as both of them drop their boxes on the floor and look around this spacey attic or their room for the year. "Well...damn." He takes a glance at his new room and it's really spacey and lots of boxes and cobwebs. It would take him about 30 minutes to clean up the attic and while they were cleaning up his new room, putting Sojiro's old boxes in one corner, cleaning his new bed, setting up a TV stand on an old table that was there, cleaning the desk in the corner, setting a new shelf and finding a new place to put his clothes.

* * *

Dojima Residence

"This will be your room." Dojima shows Yu his room. A standard size room with a Tv by the wall, a ready-made futon in the corner, a small couch, a coffee table, and a dresser drawer. "Your parents send us your belongings a couple of days ago. I also got you a school uniform that you'll be attending and also, I'll be taking you to the school but after that, you'll be taking the subway to get there from now on." Dojima would then hand Yu a direction sheet, "In case you get lost, I made sure that you can take these directions when you get home."

"Thanks, Uncle."

"For now, rearrange the room to your design. Just don't make it a mess." Yu nods his head again as his uncle closes the door, leaving Yu to rearrange his room.

* * *

Yagami Residence

"Nice of you to be here sweety." Kira's grandmother, Asuka, says with a smile on her face. It has been 2 years since Kira has seen her grandparents since she was living in Tatsumi Port Island, 40 miles south of Tokyo.

"I'm sorry for not visiting!" Kira quickly apologizes to them, "How you guys been?"

"We've been fine Kira. We know that things in Tatsumi Port are a bit crazy and after hearing your parent's deaths, we knew that we had to get you here." Her grandfather, Tohdoh, replies back, "Hopefully, things will be better for you here."

"Did you check out your new school Kira?" Asuka asks her.

"I did and I honestly can't wait to start!" Her grandparents couldn't help but smile to see their granddaughter's enthusiasm. "I start in 2 days. They're also handling three more transfers to their schools. So I'll be starting around the same time with them."

"Any idea if their upperclassman, junior or same year?" Tohdoh asks her.

"I honestly don't know but I'm still eager to find out."

* * *

Kirijo Residence

"So I have your schedule." Ichigo looks over his schedule that Kawakami gave him, "And Makoto Niijima is going to help me get used to the other half of the schedule while I'm with you for the first half."

"Niijima is my best friend so I'm sure that she'll be able to help you get used to it."

"Mind telling me about her?" Ichigo asks her.

"Niijima is a fellow third-year student and the Student council president while I'm vice president. Her older sister, Sae Niijima, works as a Public Prosecutor of the Tokyo District Special Investigation Department at the Public Prosecutors Office."

"Gonna feel sorry for those criminals that go against her," Ichigo mutters to himself, "Anyone else I should know?"

"Well, there's my other best friend, Akihiko Sanada, who is the captain of the school's boxing team, there's also second-year student, Ann Takamaki, who is a model. Ryuji Sakamoto, a former member of the track team. Yukiko Amagi, a second-year student who owns a highly known for her family's Hot Springs. There is a recently transferred student from Osaka, Yosuke Hanamura, who is associated with June's Department Store in Tokyo."

"I'm surprised you can remember all of those names and what they're from."

"Well, my grandfather helped build Shujin years ago and became an ideal school for Tokyo. Of course, my father helped but I told the faculty to not treat me with anything. I want nothing but to be a normal student like everyone else."

"Have you been treated normally?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"So far yes. No special treatment."

'Glad that she isn't some spoiled rich brat type.' He mutters in his head, "Well, I'm about to turn in for the day. Thanks for getting me into the school Mitsuru." She would then have a smile on her face as Ichigo then heads into his room that Mitsuru loaned him for his stay.

One of her maids approaches her to her left, "My lady."

"Ciri..."

"Everything's set. The Dark Hour is approaching."

"Very well. Send word to Akihiko and the others. We will need to be aware of tonight's activity."

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys! This chapter is meant to set up the next chapter for our main characters for the Dark Hour/Midnight Hour. I am still working on Ichigo's Social Link and possible romance with the girls.**

**I hope to hear what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you all is an update for "A Bleached Persona", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**Some new characters have been added to Ichigo's Social Link and there will be some Bleach characters getting involved in this story and some new characters from P5 Scramble and Royal. Which Bleach character would fit as part of Ichigo's Social Link?**

0\. Fool: Yu Narukami, Akira Kirusu  
I. Magician: Yosuke Hanamura, Morgana  
II. Priestess: Yukiko Amagi  
III. Empress: Mitsuru Kirijo, Makoto Niijima  
IV. Emperor: Kanji Tatsumi, Akihiko Sanada  
V. Hierophant: Ryotato Dojima, Sojiro Sakura  
VI. Lovers: Yukari Takeba, Rise Kujikawa  
VII. Chariot: Zenkichi Hasegawa, Chie Satonaka  
VIII. Justice: Nanako Dojima  
IX. Hermit: Futaba Sakura  
X. Fortune: Naoto Shirogane  
XI. Strength: Koromaru  
XII. Hanged Man: Yusuke Kitagawa  
XIII. Death: Kira Yagami (Female Protagonist)  
XIV. Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami  
XV. Devil: Goro Akechi  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star: Teddie  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun: Akane Hasegawa  
XX. Judgment: Sae Niijima  
XXI. Aeon: Aigis, Marie  
XXII. The World

* * *

**First Encounter**

Midnight

'Why can't I get some sleep?' Ichigo asks himself since it way passes his bedtime and he does have to go to school within the next couple of hours. Maybe he's too cautious? Or anxious? Whatever the case is, Ichigo is fully awake. He decided to take a long walk towards the train station since he's been awake for some time now.

As he walked by, the clock struck twelve. Time stopped; every light shut off, the walls became a sickly green with blood leaking through the cracks, and everyone but he had suddenly transformed into a coffin. Stepping through a puddle of blood, he walked over to the stand and took two umbrellas and a rather fashionable looking watch on display. He stuffed one in his bag and walked with the other.

"Don't mind me." he chuckled as he walked away from the stand, putting on his new accessory. Instead of taking the time to admire how well it looked on him, he pulled a map from his pocket as he exited the station and stopped to examine it.

"I don't mind. After all, the moon looks good tonight," he thought as he began the trek. Rows of coffins filled the streets, blood replaced water all around, and somebody had left their wallet unattended on a bench just outside of the station. He quickly took the coins and placed it back where he found it. Unfortunately, it only had 3000 yen, but it was better than being flat broke.

With a bit of light parkour over railings and through alleys, he managed to reach the dorm in just less than forty-five minutes. However, he froze at the entrance.

The lights were on.

He stood there for a bit, looking around at the other buildings. Every building was green-coated, blood-soaked, and the moon still loomed menacingly in the green sky.

"It hasn't been an hour yet… Nothing has returned," he noted. "So why are there lights here?"

After contemplating for a bit, he decided to enter the dorm, ready for anything. As he entered, the lights weren't on. Everything was still the same sickly green.

"Welcome," a young boy's voice said before he could contemplate why he saw lights from outside. He turned to the counter to see a black-haired, blue-eyed child in what appeared to be prisoner's clothing standing behind the counter. "You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you."

He snapped his fingers, and a red notebook appeared on the desk. "Shit, I'm still hallucinating?" the orange-haired teen thought as he watched the scene.

"Now, if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff." the young boy said.

The orange-haired teen looked at his signing apparatus. An ink feather. 'Fuck it.' he thought as he took up the pen. 'Maybe the hallucination might stop if I just play along.'

He signed and wrote his name, Ichigo Kurosaki, and put the feather down in the notebook. It disappeared, along with the small boy. "No one can escape time." the young boy began as he reappeared to Ichigo's right.

'Time again? Shit, like the first one?' Ichigo thought, brown eyes scanning the boy. If this was the start of a series of hallucinations, maybe he should've just screamed that the boy wasn't real, as was his gut reaction.

"It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes," he said. He stopped to stare directly into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo responded in kind with the most menacing glare he could achieve.

"And so it begins," the boy said with a smile, before disappearing into the darkness.

'Why do I feel like this is going to become a real problem later on?' he thought as he picked his umbrella back up. As he took a step further into the dormitory, he heard the motion on the stairs.

"Who's there?!" a girl's voice cries out. A brunette in a pink cardigan and choker rushes down the stairs. As she sees Ichigo, he notices she has a gun strapped to her leg. After a split-second of apprehensive looks, the girl slowly goes for her gun. Ichigo takes his cue. Hesitation. He raises his umbrella and swiftly approaches her, bounding forwards before she can draw it.

"Takeba, wait!" screams another female voice. To his surprise, she stops and looks upwards. He also restrains from dropping the umbrella onto her skull at full force. He was within striking distance, and she had just barely even gotten the gun out of its holster.

The two looked up to see a redhead elegantly walk down the stairs. 'A real-life showstopper.' he thought. It was practically undeniable that she was beautiful.

As she approached, Ichigo backed away and slowly lowered the umbrella to his side. Once it was down, the power returned and the sickly green disappeared. "Wait… other people can move in that hour?" he thought. He was looking them over, and the brunette was visibly shaken. It seems she had just realized he could have knocked her out. The redhead seemed levelheaded but was also on guard. She couldn't have witnessed him almost assault the other girl.

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late," she said with a smile that he recognized as a façade. "

"… Who's he?" the brunette asked.

"He's a transfer student. It was a last-minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm but he's staying with me for the time being." Mitsuru answered. From what Ichigo could tell, it seemed like that was a preset answer.

"… Is it okay for him to be here?" the brunette asked again.

"Is it okay for you to keep a gun on you?" Ichigo mused in his mind.

"I guess we'll see…" Mitsuru said, eyeing the brunette. She returned her attention to Ichigo. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring."

"Hey…" Yukari said with an awkward smile.

"A junior huh?" Ichigo said, easing his stance and cracking a smile. If Ichigo knew anything, it was that his smile looked downright creepy. It was the main reason he appeared emotionless most of the time. He only used it when he couldn't resist messing with people, such as right now. "Does that mean I get to keep a gun on me like her?" he mused, quickly tilting his head to shift his smile right at Yukari.

"Wha-?" Yukari flinched. "Oh, um, well, it's sorta like a hobby… Well, not a hobby, but…"

"You know how it is these days," Mitsuru said, her smile cracking to form quite the glare for a split second at Ichigo. It seemed he had scared her with his comment as well. "It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course."

'I suppose that explains Yukari's initial hesitation. Can't be too bright if she doesn't realize that the whole purpose of having a fake gun for defense is to flaunt the thing like you're ready to leave children fatherless,' Ichigo thought. He stopped smiling, returning to his original emotionless appearance. Mitsuru looked him over once more. The abrupt changes in facial expression always made others wary of Ichigo, but he was used to it by now.

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest," Mitsuru said, retaining her smile.

He could tell that she is hiding things from him but he'll have to ask her later on, 'She might be better than me at controlling her expressions. She can fake emotions.' Ichigo thought as she said that. 'Guess even she has walls.'

"Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there." Mitsuru continued.

"Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me." Yukari said. Ichigo gave a slight bow to Mitsuru and muttered an apology for the confusion, much to her surprise, and then proceeded to follow Yukari.

'I'd rather not get on Mitsuru's bad side. She's probably got connections, with that much tact.' Ichigo thought as both of them were walking their way to his room in the estate.

"This is it… Pretty easy to remember, huh?... Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it… So, any questions?" Yukari asked. Minato stopped for a moment and decided to verify something important.

"Does a little kid with bright blue eyes live here too?" Ichigo asked.

"What kid? What are you talking about?... Come on, it's not funny," Yukari replied.

"Full-on hallucinations then," Ichigo thought to himself.

"Um… can I ask you something?" Yukari began and Ichigo nodded. "On your way from the station, was everything okay?"

'Maybe I should tell her about rows upon rows of coffins and blood seeping out of the walls. That would be funny,' Ichigo thought, 'But I think I've scared her enough for one night. Any more, and I'm pretty certain she'll resent me.'

"Something VERY strange happened on the way from the station," Ichigo began and Yukari almost cringed. "I found three thousand yen just sitting on a park bench. Not a soul in sight." He finished, flipping a coin from his pocket and catching it again.

Yukari might as well have sighed. The relief on her face gave way to a rather bright smile, and Ichigo thought she wasn't that bad when not looking scared out of her wits.

"Oh! How lucky!" she laughed. "Come on, I'll help you get back to Mitsuru's place. Ichigo nodded his head and proceeds to follow the junior but...

**CRACK!**

Ichigo's vision was clouded by what he recognized as a Tarot Card. It was the number zero, depicting a man holding a bag tied to a stick with a dog.

_**"Thou art I… And I art thou…"**_

_**"Thou shalt have our blessing when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana…"**_

He didn't pay any real mind to it. He was too shocked by Mitsuru's response to care. After reassurances that he wouldn't be judged for what he did in the past, he went ahead and promised to not steal during the dark hour… unless he had to.

He spent the night thinking through what had happened just now. Time passed without him noticing, and he had missed his tea time. It was the Dark Hour, and as he was still trying to come to terms with what just happened, a heavy rumbling shook the dorm. As he got up and dressed, he heard Yukari screaming for him.

He ran out to see her, bow in hand, carrying a short sword. "Ichigo! We've gotta go! It's a shadow attack!"

"Wait, a what attack?!" Ichigo raises an eyebrow, confused about what she just said. She was panicking, so he immediately realized he would have to be the brains of this operation. He took the sword from her without hesitation. "Let's head out the back," he suggested.

The two ran downstairs, only to hear banging at the backdoor. So they dashed frantically up flight after flight, the rumbling getting louder and louder, until they reached the roof.

"We should be safe up here," Yukari said panting. It was only then that Ichigo realized tonight had such a beautiful full moon, his favorite thing in the Dark Hour. Unfortunately, his view was soon obscured by a black hand holding up a blue mask with I carved on it, followed by six other hands, each holding a blade.

Yukari walked forward, drew her gun, and put it to her head. 'And Yukari is contemplating suicide.'

"I can do it… I can fight…" Yukari muttered, knees trembling. The shadow, rather, Magician, dubbed for its arcana, shot out an arm to stab right through her.

Ichigo shoved her aside, knocking the gun out of her hand, and raised his sword. Metal scraped against metal as he slid under the attack. He took a swing at the arm. He couldn't sever it, but he managed to cut deep, making it sag as the Magician pulled it back.

"Wait!" Yukari screamed. "You can't fight that thing without a Persona!"

Ichigo didn't know what a Persona was, but he didn't have time to care. The shadow began to strike rapidly at him, forcing him to run around the rooftop. He couldn't block a direct hit, seeing as how the Magician left small craters with each strike.

He had to get in close. Dodging and weaving, he slashed at the arms that came in reach when he got the chance, lightening the barrage of attacks. He had almost reached the mask when the Magician opened its mouth.

_**"Move it, Boss!" **_a voice in his head yelled. He rolled out of the way, underneath the dangling arms, only to see the place he was just standing erupt into a pillar of flame. _**"You've gotta summon me! We can take this thing!"**_

'Now there's more voice in my head. Great.' Ichigo thought, now running for his life from various pillars of fire appearing around him. His eyes begin to turn gold, feeling that his Zanpakuto Spirit, Zangetsu is still there.

As he ran around, he noticed that Yukari had fainted. However, what caught his attention was the boy who gave him the contract. Standing a bit away from her, where her gun was.

"Can you do it?" he asked playfully, putting his finger to his head like a gun and firing.

_"**See, Boss?! He gets it!"**_

'Now my hallucinations can see each other and communicate.' Ichigo narrowly dodged a quick thrust his way. He ran over to the dropped gun, picked it up and slid on his feet to stop moving.

A quick draw, a twist, and a wide stance. Stylish.

The gun touched his temple, and he pulled the trigger.

**_"Call upon my name, and release thy rage!"_**

**_"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_**

"Per…so...na!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Bleached Persona", thank you for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

0\. Fool: Yu Narukami, Akira Kirusu  
I. Magician: Yosuke Hanamura, Morgana  
II. Priestess: Yukiko Amagi, Fuuka Yamagishi  
III. Empress: Mitsuru Kirijo, Makoto Niijima  
IV. Emperor: Kanji Tatsumi, Akihiko Sanada  
V. Hierophant: Ryotato Dojima, Sojiro Sakura  
VI. Lovers: Yukari Takeba, Rise Kujikawa, Orihime Inoue  
VII. Chariot: Zenkichi Hasegawa, Chie Satonaka  
VIII. Justice: Nanako Dojima, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki  
IX. Hermit: Futaba Sakura  
X. Fortune: Naoto Shirogane  
XI. Strength: Koromaru, Tatsuki Arisawa  
XII. Hanged Man: Yusuke Kitagawa  
XIII. Death: Kira Yagami (Female Protagonist)  
XIV. Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami  
XV. Devil: Goro Akechi  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star: Teddie  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun: Akane Hasegawa  
XX. Judgment: Sae Niijima  
XXI. Aeon: Aigis, Marie  
XXII. The World

* * *

**Persona  
Awaken:_**

Kirijo Residence,  
Roof Top

**_"__The King summons me!"_ **the voice in his head screamed. The Persona has long straight black hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. He has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin. There was a mask that covered the Persona's mask and its markings are different, for it has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. Small marks are resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

Soon enough, two purely black blades manifest in Ichigo's hands. One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting as a handguard.

"Let's do this Tensa Zangetsu." His Persona: **Tensa Zangetsu** manifest a khyber knife variation; the smaller black blade comprises the inner part of the sword and has the handle fixed to it, while the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade.

"**Jack the Ripper lives once more!" **the now fully materialized monster cackled. It reached into its jacket, pulling out a gigantic meat cleaver the size of its own body. **"I, the Fiend of Fools, master of carnal mutilation, will do your bidding!"**

Ichigo didn't need to think twice. Jack the Ripper flew forwards and Minato charged after him with Tensa Zangetsu behind him. The Magician thrust its arms out to attack but Zangetsu dodged and severed them with clean blows. Ichigo cut at the remaining limbs that still flailed around as he followed.

"**Off with your head!" **Tensa Zangetsu screamed as he reached the mask. One clean slice disconnected it from the rest of the body, and the mask flew upwards. Ichigo jumped, bounced on Jack's back, and sliced it in two before landing on the roof.

"Getsuga..." The large blade started emanating a blue/white light and Tensa Zangetsu appears behind him, emanating a black/red light around the blade.

**"Tensho!" **Both of them released a slash that takes the shape of a crescent moon. Everyone around the building that is awake could see the once dark sky turn into a calmer night sky.

Yukari didn't think that he would have a Persona, especially one that is extremely powerful if they can clear the dark sky. She could feel that this Persona giving out high pressure and this is terrifying her. She could feel as if death itself has manifested and into the form of Ichigo's Persona.

Soon enough, Ichigo suddenly passes out and collapses on the cement floor face first. Yukari rushes over and checks his pulse and he is still alive. Must have been too much for him with the awakening of his Persona. A couple of minutes later, Mitsuru and Akihiko arrive to see Yukari guarding the unconscious Ichigo.

"What happen Takeba?!"

"We ran into the Magician's Shadow Jack the Ripper and Ichigo woke up his Persona, Tensa Zangetsu I believe and he killed the Shadow like it was nothing," Yukari explains to Mitsuru as Akihiko helps up the unconscious, "Something is going on with him." She then stands up and retrieves her Evoker from the ground.

"Seems that we're gonna have to explain our situation to him and know as to that attacked we all saw in the sky." They all nodded their heads and proceeded to leave the rooftop with Mitsuru leading them and grabbing a walkie, "Ikutsuki-san, our target has been terminated but not by us."

{Roger that Mitsuru-chan. I saw the feed from Yukari's camera. I'll find something about Kurosaki-Kun's Persona in the morning. For now, head back and get some sleep. Out.} He cuts off his walkie and the trio again heads downstairs from the residence.

'Fascinating...' Ikutsuki mutters in his head, 'To think he has awakened to a Persona.' He begins searching up any leads to his Persona, Tensa Zangetsu. 'Heaven Chain Slaying Moon.' He tries to find any known legends or something but all records show nothing or nothing related to Tensa Zangetsu. 'Perhaps it's not related to any legends and more to backgrounds?' He suggested to himself, wondering if that is the case for this new Persona-User and is wondering if there are more Persona-Users in this school year.

* * *

Dojima Residence  
1:30 A.M.

_**"Come on is that the best you can do?"**_ his shadow mocked him as they clashed swords again, Yu kept on thinking about how his shadow fights his style when he was a kid.

'There's no way he can't be me but how does he know my style of fighting?' Yu thought as fights his so-called shadow. Yu thought it was almost impossible for him to beat his shadow as he realizes one move his master always beats him with, Yu hit his shadow with his right elbow into a knee into the stomach, his sword started to grow electricity around the blade so he thought of a fierce uppercut he called 'Big Gamble', as he was in the air he could feel a different presence around him that feels similar to his friends back home but he ignores it as it manifested into what would be his future persona and a tarot card named 'the fool' appeared into the left hand, he crushed hed the card as he said "Ziodyne!" a massive lightning strike struck his shadow, disappearing into thin air.

He wonders what this meant as a mask appeared in front of him. The masked looked bizarre to him as he examined the mask; it had for 4 holes by the lower mouth, yellow eyes that almost look like his eye for some reason to him, what it appears to be white horns around the top part of the mask and a white strands strings and the back of the mask. He felt that he needed to wear the mask and he did, feeling that this is a part of him and he knew it would make things clear in the future as he started to feel drowsy and collapses on the floor.

* * *

LeBlanc Cafe  
2:00 A.M.

As Akira was asleep, he found himself in a cell, a cellular prison, with him in a prisoner outfit, complete with handcuffs, and locked in a cell.

"What the?" He raises an eyebrow until he sees a weird guy with a long nose in front of him behind a desk.

"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." The long nose man inquired with a grin that creeped Akira out, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room for those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. I am Igor, the master of this room. Remember it well."

"Dream and reality?" He raises an eyebrow to see this room.

"You are currently still asleep in the real world. I summoned you here to speak of important matters." Igor started to the teen and continues, "It involves your life as well as of this world."

"Important matters?" He questions the long-nosed man known as Igor.

"Still this is quite a surprised..." Igor noted as the whole room is that of a prison, "The state of this room reflects on the guest's heart. To think it would appear as such. You truly are a prisoner of fate. In the future, there is no mistake that ruins will await you."

"Ruin?"

"I speak to the end of everything." He stated plainly, "However there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated'. Rehabilitated towards Freedom...That is the only means to avoid ruin. Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion world?" He questions he black-haired teen.

"Distortion?"

"Seems you didn't decline. That is enough of an answer."

"No, I didn't answer your challenge!" He retorted as a baton rattled the bars of his cell.

"Quiet inmate!" The girl right orders Akira.

'Abrasive...' He noted as she has more of a tomboyish/embracive aura.

"Ah forgive me to introduce them." Igor said as he is forgotten about his two associates, "To the one on the right is Caroline and to your left Justine. They will be your wardens for this journey of yours."

They appear to be young girls with platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes. The twins both wear a black eye patch with the letter "V" over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. Justine has a long braid and a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O," while Caroline has hair buns and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N." The letters appear to spell "OXYMORON." They wear a brassard on their left arm. They also have matching black ties. Caroline uses an electric shock baton to intimidate their inmate.

"Hmph. Try and struggle all you want." Caroline stated in a harsh tone.

"Your wardens have to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators." Justine stated in a calm, monotone voice, "That is if you remain obedient."

"I will explain their roles on a later date. For now, the night is waning...it's almost time. Take the time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually." And with a simple gesture of his hand, the alarm on his cell was loud enough to make Akira cover his ears.

"Times up." Caroline stated as she turns around, "Go back to the bed and sleep."

* * *

Yagami Residence  
3:00 A.M.

Ichigo, Yu, and Kira each had found themselves in the Velvet Room once more, staring at Igor and his three attendants.

The lady has short white hair and yellow eyes. She wears a blue dress that resembles a stewardess' outfit with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, black leggings, and blue, knee-length boots. She carries the Persona Compendium with her.

The male has white hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black-collared and long-sleeved shirt under a blue suit complemented with a blue necktie. He also wears black pants with blue lines running through the sides, black shoes, and a hat similar to a flight attendant or even a bell boy. He also carries the Persona Compendium.

An elegant lady and a resident of the Velvet Room, she has platinum-blonde hair, pale skin, and golden eyes; traits shared with her siblings. she is dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and uses black and golden accessories. Additionally, she too carries around a blue book, entitled "Le Grimoire."

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor welcomes the three Fools.

"Velvet Room?" Ichigo raises an eyebrow, wondering as to where he is now along with the Narukami and Yagami.

"You all are currently sleeping in your rooms, space and time are separate here.

"It would seem that we're missing one sir." The elegant lady stated.

"Seems we're going to need to find him, sister." The male attendant response back.

"I know where the door is, guys. You can stop hypnotizing me to come here," he said. Elizabeth chuckled.

"…It's nice to see you again, too, young man." Igor said after a while. "You became unconscious after awakening to your 'power'… It's nothing to worry about though. As for your call…" he trailed off.

"What about it?" Kira asks them.

"What my master is neglecting to say is that your call was not that of a human's," Elizabeth said. Igor shot her a sharp look. He may have been trying to threaten her, but he only elicited a playful smile from her.

"Indeed. The one who should have answered your call… something… has befallen him," Igor stated. "Your power… should have called a Persona forth."

"**Aren't you observant, old man?" **Ichigo heard a familiar voice ask. He looked to his right, and floating in the air were two little skulls, one with a top hat and one with a black-feathered pink beret. It was Tensa Zangetsu, the latter who had taunted Igor. Both Narukami and Yagami didn't expect to see an unknown being floating next to Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Away with you," Igor muttered. He waved his hand, and the Persona turned to dust. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you called forth Fiends. A Persona is a facet of your personality that reacts to external stimuli… a mask, you could say. It is power dependent on the strength of your soul."

"On the other hand," Elizabeth began, "a Fiend, on the other hand, is an entirely separate being from you. It is an ancient, formless, primal being that feeds directly on its wielder's soul. With continued usage, you will face repercussions down the road."

"Yes, you will. However, it seems the sea of your soul has yet to be contaminated." Igor finished. "I would have saved this for later, but I feel it best to tell you now. Your powers are unique because it allows you to summon multiple Personae, unlike others. That power is called the power of the Wild Card. Your abilities will grow as you develop Social Links. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your… Persona… ability." Igor said, slowing at the end. They never thought he would see the surprise on Igor's face, but he was looking right at it. Elizabeth looked like she was ready to fight, a cocky smirk appearing. Both of them were looking behind him.

"This is Marie, once you fully awaken your personas, she will be dealing with skill card that might help your personas," Margaret said with a smile that caught Yu's attention.

"Skill Cards?" Narukami asks her, still confused about what these 'skill cards Margaret said.

"Skill cards techniques that a shadow might drop once you fully understand Yu-kun. But for now, you might need to watch the news later tonight. This will be the cause." Margaret said, causing Yu to think that a body was found earlier by one of his senpai's just about 20 minutes ago.

"Thanks for the tip Margaret….by the way, I've seen you somewhere," Yu said to both of the girls that were in the limo-based room.

"Huh?…oh that's why you look familiar," Marie said to Yu. This cause Margaret and Igor to think about this situation since they met before Yu entered the room,

"It seems that fate has something special for you two," Margaret said, causing Yu to look at her with a confused look on his face.

"Something special?" Yu questioned.

"This room is tied to your fates but you two already met prior to coming here," Margaret explained and Yu nodded as he starts to believe in what she is saying. "For now you must return to the real world since we take much of your time," Margaret said but Igor had to say something,

"Before you leave, you might want to keep this," Igor said, giving the three of them the Velvet room key. "Until we meet again, Farewell." He said as they started to feel drowsy and passes out.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys! Ichigo has awakened his Persona, Tensa Zangetsu (Which is his Bankai and the appearance is based on his Vasto Lorde form). **

**The 4 Fools (Ichigo, Kira, Yu, and Akira) have met Igor and the attendants but Akira met a different one compared to the other three. Those wondering, yes, Orihime, Tatsuki, and his two sisters will appear in the story and they will unlock their respective Personas.**

**Ichigo's Persona List so Far.**

0\. Fool: Tensa Zangetsu  
I. Magician:  
II. Priestess:  
III. Empress:  
IV. Emperor:  
V. Hierophant:  
VI. Lovers:  
VII. Chariot:  
VIII. Justice:  
IX. Hermit:  
X. Fortune:  
XI. Strength:  
XII. Hanged Man:  
XIII. Death: Kira  
XIV. Temperance:  
XV. Devil:  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star:  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun:  
XX. Judgment:  
XXI. Aeon:  
XXII. The World


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Bleached Persona", thank you for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**I'm already 50+ hours in Persona 5 Royal and about to go into Okumura Food's palace. That's the reason why I haven't been updating since the last time I wrote a chapter.**

**Since Akira and Narukami have a special type of relationship with Marie (Yu) and Kasumi (Akira), I figure I give Ichigo the same thing with a new character in Jessie Rasberry. She too is a Persona-User but isn't part of the main group but will be part of a different group.**

0\. Fool: Yu Narukami, Akira Kirusu  
I. Magician: Yosuke Hanamura, Morgana  
II. Priestess: Yukiko Amagi, Fuuka Yamagishi  
III. Empress: Mitsuru Kirijo, Makoto Niijima  
IV. Emperor: Kanji Tatsumi, Akihiko Sanada  
V. Hierophant: Ryotato Dojima, Sojiro Sakura  
VI. Lovers: Yukari Takeba, Rise Kujikawa, Orihime Inoue  
VII. Chariot: Zenkichi Hasegawa, Chie Satonaka  
VIII. Justice: Nanako Dojima, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki  
IX. Hermit: Futaba Sakura  
X. Fortune: Naoto Shirogane, Ann Takamaki  
XI. Strength: Koromaru, Tatsuki Arisawa  
XII. Hanged Man: Yusuke Kitagawa  
XIII. Death: Kira Yagami (Female Protagonist)  
XIV. Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami  
XV. Devil: Goro Akechi  
XVI. Tower: Jessie Rasberry (New)  
XVII. Star: Teddie  
XVIII. Moon: Haru Okumura  
XIX. Sun: Akane Hasegawa  
XX. Judgment: Sae Niijima  
XXI. Aeon: Aigis, Marie  
XXII. Faith: Velvet Room Siblings  
XXIII. The World

* * *

**One hell of a First Day**

"That was amazing!"

Sojiro gave them a sheepish grin.

"It's not all that. Anyway, start heading out before my customers arrive."

Both of them nodded. Akira stood and waved as she headed out the door. Outside, he flipped the sign to open and hurried to the station. Unlike his hometown, they had no choice but to ride several trains to reach the school. He hated trains.

Every passenger was jammed into the small car, and it was beyond unpleasant. Tatsuki clutched her bag her chest and tried her best to breathe evenly while he made sure his bag is on his shoulders. The TV was on the news, discussing the recent train accident increase. It truly was a terrible ride. Looks like they are going to have to get used to it. By the time they could get off and just walk, it began to rain.

'Just my luck...' He brings out his umbrellas and hurried into some shade Luckily he ran for cover under a nearby building awning.

"This sucks..." He muttered as he brushes his wet hair While cleaning he was fixing his hair, a hooded figure stood next to them. When she replaced them, it became clear said the hooded figure was female.

When she removed her hood, Akira couldn't help but gasp.

This girl was most definitely was a model with that flawless skin, crystal blue eyes, and originally blonde hair. He couldn't stop but stare at this extraordinary girl. Unfortunately for him, the girl noticed her burning gaze and looked back at her. Instead of blasting him or giving him a crept outlook, she smiled at Ichigo.

It only lasted for a second, but it felt like a century to him. Her smile was innocent and filled with warmth and kindness. So when she turned away, the cold seemed to wash over her.

That girl is wearing the Shujin uniform. Maybe we could be friends?

The idea brought hope into his heart. Perhaps she wouldn't be cast out as easily as she thought. Akira pulled out his phone, trying to think of a casual way to start a conversation with her. Ever since he was expelled, it was safe to say his conversational skills had gone down the drain. Stalling for time, he pulled out his phone, feigning interest in a fake text. Soon enough, that strange app popped back onto his screen, but this time it opened. His fingers tapped the screen but it refused to close. He turned back to the girl but was distracted by a car pulling up to the curb. The driver rolled down the window and peered out. It was a man with dark curly hair.

"Good morning, you need a ride? You'll be late at this rate."

"Um sure, thanks." The blonde girl walked towards the car as if it was the most normal thing to do in a situation like this. He then fixed his gaze on Akira.

"Do you need a ride too?"

"No, I'm fine." He said quickly. The man nodded and focused back on the wheel, rolling up the window. Just before she completely disappeared, she saw the blonde girl make another face this time. It didn't radiate warmth or happiness. Instead, it was fear, distaste, and disgust. As the car veered from the curb, a blonde-haired boy sprinted past her, only missing it by a fraction of a second.

"Damn pervy teacher!" He panted.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"Pervy teacher?" He raises an eyebrow.

The app trilled in his hand but he ignored it. He cursed more under his breath. The boy locked eyes with her and gazed upon her with suspicion.

With that look, he's a delinquent.

"Whatcha staring at? Interested in Kamoshida?" He sneered.

"Kamo...shida?"

His threatening look lessened, replaced by confusion.

"You go to Shujin, but ain't heard of Kamoshida?" The blonde-haired teen questions them both.

"I just transferred here," Akira stated to the blonde.

"Well stay away from that asshole. He screws with everyone that he doesn't agree with."

His statement shocked them. How could such a deplorable man be a teacher?

Ryuji seemed to still be raging angrily too.

"He sees himself as the damn king of the castle!"

"Castle?" Akira raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Shujin Academy  
8:30 A.M.

Yu Narukami looks at his new school's look, having an appearance based on a High school's front building while having a large campus around the school. Yu was kind of nervous, as this will be his new school for the entire year until next spring. Yu entered the school, looking for the faculties' office; he saw lockers for the students to put away their personal belongings except for their cell phones as they can use it for emergencies. He found the sign that said faculty's office on his right side, he enters the room and he sees a professor having his breakfast,

"Excuse me sir but can you help me, sir? I'm a new student here." Yu said to the nearby professor.

"Are you're the new transfer student, Narukami-san?" The professor asks as he whipped his mouth with a napkin he had with him. "Yes, sir." He nodded as the professor stand up to find this schedule

In another pile by the mail they received, after a couple of minutes, the Professor found Yu's schedule, "Here you go." He said as he gave Yu his school schedule, he looked to see his

Homeroom teacher. "You have Mr. Morooka as your homeroom and study hall with. Note of advice, he'll always jump into conclusions, if he says you're in detention, don't go because we have numerous complaints about him so this is the only thing we can do." The professor said as he explained the 'Morooka Situation' the staff calls it. "He's that bad?" Yu asks, raising his eyebrows since he didn't know this school at all.

"Yeah, good luck with him, Narukami-san."The professor said as Yu is about to leave the room so he can head to be on time.

* * *

Room 2-22B, 9:30 AM

The classroom was real noisy as the students were talking as they were excited to see the new transfer student and sad as they have as their homeroom teacher. a light brown bowl-shaped hairstyle, a girl with a green sweater was talking to her best friend with a red jacket, red hairband, black long sock. They were wondering about the new student that was going to be a part of the class for the year. They were in their conversation about what they did during their spring break they received due to some modifications they school had to do. They asked the student behind Chie why he was so down as they didn't know earlier that he crashed into a nearby garbage can and landing nuts first on a light pole.

They had to stop talking as their homeroom teacher, had come in and an unfamiliar face with him. "Alright shut up and take your seats." barked as the class began to take their seats, "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher for the thing, just because it's spring doesn't mean you all can act like love-struck Long as I'm here, you will act as pure snow." he said as the class sweat dropped from what he just said, "This sad stack is our new transfer student, who came here from the big city, so you girls better not fall for this guy, after all, he was thrown out from the big city to the middle of nowhere's vile. Tell them your name kid." he said as Yu turned his head to his teacher.

"You calling me a loser?" he said venomously at him as he got ticked off, but unknown to them, Yu's eyes began to glow gold (Based on Izanagi's eyes) which indicates Yu's partial persona awakening.

"That's it your on my shit list, effective immediately. Now listen up kid, this town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here the kids are growing up too damn fast. Every time I turn my back, your all fooling around on those god damn cell phones, checking 'My-books' or your 'install-damns'…" he continued and goes on and on… (Facebook and Instagram). one student raised her arm, "Excuse me, there's an empty seat next to me so is it fine for the transfer student to sit here?" the girl in a green sweater said to get his attention.

"What?… Yeah sure. Ya, hear that? Your seats over there. So hurry up sit down already!" he ordered as Yu began to walk towards his seat next to the girl that had an empty by her. Yu's eyes began to change back into his normal eyes as he sat in his desk next to the girl that offered. "he's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class… Well, we just have to hang in there for a year." she whispers to Yu and he agrees as he already hates his teacher. He also hears the student whispers about him but nothing negative towards Yu but the negative feedback was to Morooka.

* * *

3:15 P.M

With the first day of high school done for the day, most of the students are still there, getting to know the other students of the class, some are going to try out for different sports teams such as Basketball, football, soccer, and many other sports. Some are going to join different clubs like the student council, drama and other clubs that they wish to join. Yu was in his homeroom class along with several students that stayed. "Attention all teachers, please report to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to the dorm if you are currently living here. Those who live outside of the campus, please contact your parental guardians or your current guardians." the female announcer said as she ended the sudden announcement.

"You heard her, you all better not leave this room until she says so," Morooka said as he leaves the room.

'Man what a dick.' Yu thought as he stands up and stretches. two students heard sirens outside of the window. They wonder if something happens, one student asks if I had to do something to do with the Mayumi Yamano scandal on TV.

They wonder for another couple of minutes before one of them asks one of the students, the girl in a red jacket and red hairband, "Hey Yukiko-san, mind if I ask you something? Is it true that at your family's inn?" the student asks her.

"I can't discuss such things," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess not. Sorry to have bothered you." he apologizes as he walked away. her best friend with the short-haired came up to her to see if she was about to go home.

"Did you try the thing I told you from before? You know the thing about rainy nights?" she asks the black long-haired girl.

"Oh no, not yet. sorry." the black long-haired girl said.

"Ah, that's ok. It's just, I heard a guy from another classroom yell something like "My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!" The short-haired girl said, remembering what she had heard during the school year than they all heard the school announcer's ring out loud

"Attention students, there has been an incident outside of the campus, please leave the campus for those of you who do not live here." The announcer said, which cause everyone to leave the class while the others went to their dorms. Chie asked if Yu would like to walk with them and he accepted it. As they started to leave, Yosuke stopped her, so that he can return her movie, the trial of the dragon. He started to sprint walk out of the room but Chie instantly grabbed him on the back of his uniform and asked what he did to her DVD, she opened the box only to see a big crack on her DVD. She screamed in terror, horrified as her favorite movie has a crack straight down.

"You Jerk!" Chie said furiously as she kicked Yosuke's nuts real hard as he went on the floor in agony. "Come on guys, let's leave this jerk alone." She said, leaving the room with Yukiko soon follow, Yu looked at the poor guy that just got kicked real bad 'I should leave him be.' he thoughts as he leaves the room.

Outside of Shujin Academy

3:24 PM

After gathering their stuff and talking to the professor's in the school, Yu, Yukiko, and Chie are now outside of the building talking about their personal life, Yu told them he, if he liked the town, would stay just to be there to finish college. Chie told him that she was into Kung Fu movies and martial arts since she was a little girl which made Yu think that if you mess with her big time, suffer the consequences. Yukiko told him that she helps her family with inn they own, this surprises Yu that a beautiful girl like her owns the 'historical' Amagi Inn. As they reached the door, Yu opens it for the girls as a gentleman.

They continue to talk but a strange young man was waiting at the entrance for someone. "Umm…Hey Yuki." said the weird young man said, which caused the three to stop.

"Um…hello," Yukiko said nervously at the weird young man.

"I was wondering if…you might want to go out sometime," he said, Yukiko was getting scared but lucky Chie and Yu were there and they stepped in front of her.

"Hey back off creep!" Chie yelled, her eyes began to glow yellow for some reason (her potential persona awaken) which scared the young man as he fled. Yosuke recovered from his 'nut cracking' Chie did earlier as he was on his bike, "Scared another guy, Chie?" he asks her.

"Yeah, the creep was walking here for some reason and asked Yukiko on a 'date' out of nowhere," Chie said angrily. "Oh, well That does sound weird for a guy out of nowhere just to ask Yukiko-san on a date," Yosuke said as he straightness his backpack on his shoulder.

"I hope you girls don't pick on the new guy," he says as he paddles away towards his work at Junes.

"It's not like that…geez," Chie said, shaking her head. "Come on, let's get going. People are watching from the weird guy earlier," she said as they all nodded and left the campus.

Yu picked out his iPhone and started to listen to some of his music, Chie notices and pokes Yu on his shoulder to get his attention, "What's up Chie?" he asks her politely.

"I notice that you have a song that was played a year or 2 ago," she said which confused Yu but he starts to get what she is saying and unplugs his headphones out so the girls can listen to it.

"This was a made by my old high school during my first year," he says as the girls began to like it, smiling on how beautiful it sounds. (I'll Face Myself: Reincarnation) "The guys from Band decided to make a beautiful song just for my class and one of the guys' friends happens to be a family friend and he asks to make this song," Yu explained to the girls and they were astonished about a beautiful song was from Yu-kuns school and it became a world hit.

* * *

With Ichigo and Mitsuru

"Just what the hell happened last night?" Ichigo asks Mitsuru as they were walking towards the exit of the school.

"What you and Takeba fought last night was called a 'Shadow',"

They are born from humans and carry with them human emotions, which are mostly negative. Strong-willed Shadows attract lesser Shadows, which later create stronger Shadows. The Kirijo Group's discovery of the Shadows' existence and subsequent experiments on manipulating them, ostensibly as a power source and means of time manipulation, resulted in a catastrophic accident at their laboratories, killing hundreds. They have been appearing due to the Kirijo Group's experiments, during the Dark Hour, a hidden twenty-fifth hour that takes place every midnight, during which the world comes to a stop and humans reflexively contain themselves in coffins, obliviously "playing dead" to protect themselves from the attention of the Shadows. Occasionally, a human will not transmogrify in this manner, and will quickly become prey of the Shadows, having their minds devoured and becoming vegetative (Apathy Syndrome) and in some cases even become a shadow as their physical form dissolves, reducing themself to being a shadow. Only those with Personas, even if they can't be successfully summoned, are immune to this effect and function normally during the Dark Hour.

"Seems that your family is into heavy things Mitsuru." He stated, "Your family's dark secret will hurt this world."

Mitsuru took the words to heart as she does know that the incident several years ago did hurt the world and gave birth to the dark side of humanity within the form of the Dark Hour.

"Trust me when I do say this but I have a feeling that this year will see some dark things." Ichigo can feel this will be a crazy year for him and the other Persona-users here or those with the potential to awake them.

"Seems you have experience Ichigo, which I find highly suspicious."

"While I'm not familiar with the Persona stuff but experiencing the dark and evil things in the world, I can have some experience in that." Mitsuru raises an eyebrow from his comment as he continues, "I've faced people with different goals and people looking to change the world. It brought the ugly and evil things out of people." He recalls his fights against Aizen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Yhwach. Each fight brought out different sides of people whenever it's for a righteous cause or a belief in changing everything.

* * *

(Murder scene)  
4:45 PM

Yu was getting to know the girls more as they kept on talking. The girls were best friends since they were about 5 years old. Yu wonders how they became best friends but he'll wait to ask as they stumbled on a crime scene. They were hearing on a murder scene of a woman who's name wasn't revealed just yet. The person that found the body was a local high school in Shujin Academy, she saw the body hanging on an antenna and she called the police.

"What's going on?" Yukiko muttered as they see a bunch of police around the area. They heard that a body was seen hanging on an antenna and a local 3rd year High School girl saw the body, this caught the trio's attention as they wonder who was the high school girl that found the body but they would stop as a young detective around his mid 20's ran off the scene as he was about to throw up.

"Adachi, how many times are you going to act like a rookie?" said a hard-earnt detective, running to get his partner, revealing himself to be Yu's uncle Dojima. "Hey why are you guys here?" he asks the trio as Yu spoke up first,

"We were passing by on our way home as we stumble upon this scene uncle," Yu explained to his uncle as the girls agreed on what Yu just said.

"I see. Well, just head on home, things are complicated now, tell Nanako I'll be home late." Dojima said as Yu and co nodded and left the scene.

"Hey Yukiko, let's go to Junes some other time. After what Yu-Kun's uncle said, this kinda made me depressed." Chie said, feeling down as did Yukiko and she nodded in agreement, "Well starting tomorrow Yu-kun, we'll have to get used to King Morons teachings. ugh…" She said with Yu nodding and the girls walked home leaving Yu to walk a different route to Dojima's house.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**GunBlade2020: **Kira's is the female protagonist from Persona 3 PSP but her name is a mixture of Death Note's main character, Light 'Kira' Yagami.

**Ichigo's Persona List so Far.**

0\. Fool: Tensa Zangetsu (Initial Persona)  
I. Magician:  
II. Priestess:  
III. Empress:  
IV. Emperor:  
V. Hierophant:  
VI. Lovers:  
VII. Chariot:  
VIII. Justice:  
IX. Hermit:  
X. Fortune:  
XI. Strength:  
XII. Hanged Man:  
XIII. Death:  
XIV. Temperance:  
XV. Devil:  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star:  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun:  
XX. Judgment:  
XXI. Aeon:  
XXII. Faith  
XXIII. The World


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring you all is an update for "A Bleached Persona", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**Some new characters have been added to Ichigo's Social Link and there will be some Bleach characters getting involved in this story and some new characters from P5 Scramble and Royal. Which Bleach character would fit as part of Ichigo's Social Link?**

0\. Fool: Yu Narukami, Akira Kirusu  
I. Magician: Yosuke Hanamura, Morgana  
II. Priestess: Yukiko Amagi, Fuuka Yamagishi  
III. Empress: Mitsuru Kirijo, Makoto Niijima  
IV. Emperor: Kanji Tatsumi, Akihiko Sanada  
V. Hierophant: Ryotato Dojima, Sojiro Sakura  
VI. Lovers: Yukari Takeba, Rise Kujikawa, Orihime Inoue  
VII. Chariot: Zenkichi Hasegawa, Chie Satonaka  
VIII. Justice: Nanako Dojima, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki  
IX. Hermit: Futaba Sakura  
X. Fortune: Naoto Shirogane, Ann Takamaki  
XI. Strength: Koromaru, Tatsuki Arisawa  
XII. Hanged Man: Yusuke Kitagawa  
XIII. Death: Kira Yagami (Female Protagonist)  
XIV. Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami  
XV. Devil: Goro Akechi  
XVI. Tower: Jessie Rasberry (New)  
XVII. Star: Teddie  
XVIII. Moon: Haru Okumura  
XIX. Sun: Akane Hasegawa  
XX. Judgment: Sae Niijima  
XXI. Aeon: Aigis, Marie  
XXII. Faith: Velvet Room Siblings  
XXIII. The World.

* * *

** Adventures with Ryuji and Akira**

8:30 A.M.

"You go to Shujin, but ain't heard of Kamoshida?" The blonde-haired teen questions them both.

"I just transferred here," Akira stated to the blonde.

"Well stay away from that asshole. He screws with everyone that he doesn't agree with."

His statement shocked them. How could such a deplorable man be a teacher?

Ryuji seemed to still be raging angrily too.

"He sees himself as the damn king of the castle!"

"Castle?" Akira raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"N-no I didn't mean that." He sighs in exasperation at their cluelessness.

"Come on we'd better get going unless you wanna be late." He said.

He nodded with Akira pocketing his phone. Suddenly, a wave of pain shot through her head. The blonde boy must've felt it too. He cradled his head and muttered a complaint before leading her down an alley.

He was a few steps ahead of him, but he slowed his pace to help her keep up. She felt something strange but failed to put her finger on it.

Probably first day jitters.

"What the!?" The boy's yells bring her back to reality. They gasped at the sight in front of them. The sign said Shujin Academy but there was no doubt that this wasn't their school. Replacing the academy was a large magnificent castle.

"What's going on?" She asked turning to him.

"How the hell should I know!?"

They stared at the castle for what felt like eons before he broke the silence.

"Might as well go in right?" He said.

"I'm not sure..." Akira had a bad feeling about this as does Ryuji but he doesn't much have a choice since they are going to be late for school.

"Ahhh. Ok, let's go." Since they don't know what's going on, they followed the blonde-haired teen into the castle in awe. It was furnished with golden decorations and lavish red carpets, lined with suits of armor.

"Is this for real?"

"It seems so."

The castle was certainly glamorous but there was an odd, harrowing feeling hanging in the air. A clanking noise echoed in the walls. The two of them went clanking drew closer and Akira found himself inching closer to the boy. His stomach dropped as a moving suit of armor walked up to them.

"That's some costume. How'd you make it so realistic?" The blonde-haired teen questions the person in the armor.

Can he not tell it's NOT a costume? His realization came soon enough when more suits of armor strode up to them as if they were soldiers.

"Get them!" The armor ordered his fellow knights as they burst into the room one by one.

"Come on! Don't just stand there!" He yelled.

"You are unauthorized to be here!" One of the knight's commands.

"Capture them!" Another demand.

The soldiers draw closer, surrounding them, blocking them from running anywhere. The boy stood protectively in front of them, but there was no way he could stand against them. The closet one bashes him in the back with its shield, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't hurt him." He said, kneeling beside him.

"Hey! Y-you're gonna break my damn bones..." He whimpers in pain from the attack.

The next thing they knew, a hard blunt object smacked into the back of their skull. The world around her grew dark as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Take them to the cell." A Red knight ordered them, "Send word to our lord. I'm sure he'll want to know about this." A couple of the remaining knights went off to tell the 'lord of the castle' while the other knights carried them into the prison aka the basement.

After the knights had put our three heroes into their cell at the bottom of the castle, it would take a while for them to wake up but the blonde-haired male would be the first to awake from their knockout blow.

A few Hours Later

"Hey." The blonde-haired teen tries to wake up Akira and a couple of seconds later,

"Huh?" He blinks a couple of times before his vision turns clear and sees Ryuji a bit worried, "What...what happened?" He asks him as he slowly sits up.

"We got knocked out by these knights and next thing we know is that we're here." Ryuji gave him the short story as he helps the transfer student up. "You doing alright?" He asks him concerning.

"Yeah...just give me a minute."

A couple of minutes later, Akira stood and wandered in their prison. He reached out, touching the shackles hanging from the wall.

"Are these...?" He began.

He looked at them with wide eyes.

"Don't they use 'em for torture and stuff?" The blonde-haired teen asked uneasily.

Akira quickly retracted his hand back and shuttered at the thought.

"Dammit...where are we?" The blonde says a bit irritated.

He could feel sweat accumulating on his forehead when a scream echoed in the dungeon. The two rushed up to the bars but they could not see the owner of the screams. More anguished screams erupt from somewhere in the dungeon.

"What the? Were those-"Before the boy could finish, the armored soldiers clustered to the front of their cage. Instinctively, he stands in front of Akira.

"You're lucky your charges have been quickly decided. You're charged with unlawful entry. Thus, death is your punishment." They say.

"Say what?!"

Akira could only stand there in stunned silence.

'there's no way...Are we going to die?'

The soldiers part in the middle, allowing someone to walk up to them. It was a strange man with bright yellow eyes.

"No one can do as they please in my castle. Lowly scum like you shouldn't be here."

The man wore a crown on his head and tight pink speedo along with an extravagant cape. Unfortunately, she didn't cover her eyes fast enough because all she could imagine in her head was that tight pink speedo.

"Wait, is that you Kamoshida?" The Blonde haired teen couldn't believe it. The person in charge is one of the school's teachers.

"Kamoshida?" Akira mumbles.

"Yeah, that bastard in the car from earlier."

Akira thought back to the strange man from before and compared him to the Kamoshida before them. Physically, they appeared to be the same. But something was off.

"Sakamoto? I'm surprised you aren't alone. I thought it was some lowly thief."

'Sakamoto. So that's his name.' Akira mutters to himself in his head.

"Are you still trying to disobey me? You still haven't learned?" Kamoshida asked in mock innocence.

He smirked at Sakamoto then fixated his gaze at Akira. His eyes made her blood run cold.

"So the new Transfer Student is sneaking around with Sakamoto too? I guess I'll give you a punishment" He said, obviously pleased with the specimen before him.

Sakamoto quickly pushed her behind him."Like hell, you will! Shut up you asshole!"

Kamoshida glowered down at him. "Don't you know who you're talking to? Seems you don't understand the position you're in."

Akira nudged Sakamoto gently.

"Don't be so rash. We don't know what he's capable of." He whispered.

"I'm not letting him push us around!" Sakamoto swore to his new friend.

The soldiers rattled against the bars, surprising the two.

"Time for an execution!"

They forced their way through the cell door and before they knew it they surrounded Sakamoto. Akira stared in horror as they closed in on him.

"Goddammit..." Sakamoto muttered.

With amazing strength, he rammed into one of the soldiers. It clattered to the ground, leaving an opening for them to get out.

"I ain't down for this shit. Let's go."

He reached out towards them but was sucker-punched in the gut before their fingers could meet.

"Sakamoto!"

His knees hit the ground as he hacked and coughed, desperate to get air back in his lungs. As he struggled, the soldiers regrouped around him. He rushed forward and tried pushing one away to no avail.

"Hey, get out of here! These guys are serious!" He yelled.

His effort to make them leave failed. Akira continued to struggle but there was no use. Kamoshida chuckled at the is efforts, plunging his heart deeper into his stomach.

"Just abandon him." He grinned.

"Shut up!" Akira yells back.

"Listen to me! Just hurry up and go!"Akira looked down at Sakamoto. Despite being a bit beat up, his gaze was intense and serious. Or at least it was until Kamoshida strode across the cell towards him.

"Let's start his execution now."

The soldier gripped his arms tightly, prompting a yelp out of Sakamoto. Once fully raised, a sadistic grin formed on Kamoshida's face.

"Take this!" He continuously beat up Sakamoto without giving him a moment to recover.

"Stop it! Stop it! You'll kill him!" Akira tried to get Kamoshida to stop.

Kamoshida only laughed and ridiculed him as he effortlessly beat down on Sakamoto. With one more punch, he sent the poor blonde face-first to the ground. He was motionless on the ground.

'No... He's not... He can't be...' Akira couldn't believe it but the guy that got stuck with them is lying there, motionless.

Kamoshida spat on him. To her relief, Sakamoto looked up at him, but the damage was evident on his face."A peasant like you isn't even worth beating." He says with disgust as a soldier threw him against the wall and he could only lay limply on the ground. Kamoshida glared down at him. "I'll kill you right now."

Akira couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it! Have you lost your mind!?" He yelled.

Kamoshida turned his attention back to him. He sauntered up to her, his eyes filled with rage. It was unsettling but she refused to back down.

He couldn't- no, he wouldn't- let this insane man kill his first friend.

"Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am." He got up in his face but she glared back at him. His defiance irritated him. "That look irritates me!" He swiftly kicks him to the ground without a second of hesitation. His head swims momentarily, giving the soldiers time to restrain Akira. He struggled in their grip but it was useless.

'I can't die yet...' He tries to get the shield off of him as the thoughts of his former friends, his family, everything was going through his mind.

Now, this asshole reduced him to this. Why did he deserve this?

He sighs in exasperation at her cluelessness. He looks her up and down, then grins a little.

This moment made Akira clenched his fists.

'I hate this...I hate that man.'

_"This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none."_

He glanced up. A butterfly fluttered before her eyes.

_"But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."_

'Wait...what?' He continues looking at the blue butterfly flapping its wings around him.

_"What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch it?_

_Are you forsaking him to save yourself?"_

'Who? Who is...?'

_"Death awaits them if you do nothing._

_Was your previous decision a mistake then?"_

Flashes of the pleading woman and that bastard of a man flashed in his mind. Static and then the lights of the police car.

"No, it wasn't."

Sakamoto's struggle brought him back to reality. Akira gasped as the soldier grabbed him from the neck, choking him. It raised its' sword towards him.

'NO!'

He fiercely flailed against them. Her only thought was to save Sakamoto.

_**"Very well. I have heeded your resolve."**_

Suddenly, his head felt as if his head was being split in half. It felt like agony. Sweat and tears poured down his face as his screams increased in volume.

_**"Vow to me.**_

_**I am thou, thou art I...**_

_**Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine owns justice!"**_

His body jerked violently as the pain grew at an alarming rate.

_**"Call upon my name, and release thy rage!"**_

He threw his head up and screamed with all his might.

**_"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_**

The pain ceased but her anger did not. It flooded her veins and mind.

"Execute him!" Kamoshida commanded.

"That's enough!"

Kamoshida turned to him in shock, along with everyone else in the cell.

"What was that...?"

He shook with fury and tension grew in the air. The soldier released his grip on Sakamoto. He gasped for air and sank to the ground.

Kamoshida didn't like to be ignored, however.

"You desire to be killed that much? Fine!"

He nodded and she was promptly smacked across the face with a shield. When his senses returned, he was restrained already. The soldier raised its sword and flung it down.

He closed his eyes and waited.

"No..."

A burst of energy surged through him. He opened his eyes and felt his power. The wind suddenly picked up blinding everyone, even Akira. Strangely, something grew over his eyes.

'W-What?' His hands gingerly felt the strange thing. 'A mask?' His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask.

Without a second thought, he immediately tried prying it off his face. It felt as if he was ripping off his skin but he didn't care. He finally yanked off the entire thing and screamed in agony. Blood soaked his forehead and streaked down. It dripped to the ground, but a smirk grew on his lips.

He faced Kamoshida and let his anger run free. The blood dissolved into blue flames, eventually engulfing his entire body. Laughing echoed in the cell. Kamoshida slowly backed up in fear, unsure about what was happening. A sinister smile formed amongst the fire, eventually forming above her. His clothing changed when he emerged from the flames.

Akira's outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves.

Chains jingled as a strange being emerges from the flames with black and black wings and a dark body. A grin was evident on its face as its claw-like hands touch his top hat. It was tied by the chains but Akira didn't hesitate to release it. Once free, it blew back everyone.

He stood before Kamoshida, Sakamoto, the former crawling away like a coward while the latter stared in surprise.

Akira only gave him a devilishly alluring smile in return.

"Let's do this Arsene!"

"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall grant you the power to break through this crisis."

He glanced at Sakamoto's battered form and Tatsuku then looked at Azrael serious.

"Give me your power. I won't let them suffer any longer." He replied.

"Hmph, very well..."

It was then she realized Kamoshida had somehow mustered up the courage to stand once more, much to her disappointment.

"Who the hell are you!?" He demanded from the masked Ichigo.

He smirked and glared down at him.

"Your fucking worst nightmare." He couldn't help but grin behind his mask.

Agitated with his tone, he looked at his mangled guards. "Guards! Kill that one!"

The two soldiers stood and burst into shadow-like entities-eventually forming as some kind of floating pumpkins.

"You'll learn to be obedient to me!" He yelled.

stood before him, ready to fight. Something sharp pricked him when he brushed his hand over her thigh.

'Daggers?' He raises an eyebrow and sees that the daggers are the opposites of each other, a white blade with blue hues on the blade while the other is a black blade with red hues on the blade.

Said weapons was strapped to his right thigh. He pulled them out and along with Arsene, they quickly ended the monsters' lives. Sakamoto looked like Tatsuki and both shocked once the battle ended.

"What...? What was...?"

Kamoshida stomped up to him, his hand raised to attack.

"You little...!?"

Sakamoto stood as fast as he could and rammed into him. He collided with the ground with a thud.

"You like that you son of a bitch!?" He taunted.

"Come on! Grab the key!" Akira said.

"Huh? The key?" He spotted the key and grabbed it before exiting the cell with Akira. He quickly locked the door with Kamoshida still inside. "Ok, it's locked!"

The two sighed in relief now that the bastard was stuck on the other side.

"Damn you!" He yelled as he stood.

Sakamoto looked at Akira suspiciously.

"What was that just now!? And... your clothes!"

"My clothes?" Akira raises an eyebrow and looked at himself and could see. "I honestly don't have a damn clue..."

"Well at least your back to normal," Ryuji says in relief.

Almost as suddenly as he changed, he reverted to her normal look.

"Whoa! It went back to normal?" They all didn't expect him to change all of a sudden.

Kamoshida suddenly banged on the cell bars. The three jumped in surprise.

"You bastards!" He yelled.

"God, this's nuts!" Sakamoto sighed.

"It is." Akira nodded. "Let's go!"

"Right! Come on!" He said.

He ran down the path with Sakamoto following him closely. As they went, Sakamoto chucked the keys into the river of water-an action the vexed the imprisoned Kamoshida. He banged and shook the bars violently.

"Goddamn thieves!" Kamoshida yells at them, "I will get you bastards for this!" He swore under his breath as he watched their figures retreat from him. "Guards!"

* * *

Akira's Persona List

0\. Fool: Arsene (Initial Persona)  
I. Magician:  
II. Priestess:  
III. Empress:  
IV. Emperor:  
V. Hierophant:  
VI. Lovers:  
VII. Chariot:  
VIII. Justice:  
IX. Hermit:  
X. Fortune:  
XI. Strength:  
XII. Hanged Man:  
XIII. Death:  
XIV. Temperance:  
XV. Devil:  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star:  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun:  
XX. Judgment:  
XXI. Faith  
XXII. The World


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here, and today I bring you a new chapter for "A Bleached Persona****", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

0\. Fool: Yu Narukami, Akira Kirusu  
I. Magician: Yosuke Hanamura, Morgana  
II. Priestess: Yukiko Amagi, Fuuka Yamagishi  
III. Empress: Mitsuru Kirijo, Makoto Niijima  
IV. Emperor: Kanji Tatsumi, Akihiko Sanada  
V. Hierophant: Ryotato Dojima, Sojiro Sakura  
VI. Lovers: Yukari Takeba, Rise Kujikawa, Orihime Inoue  
VII. Chariot: Zenkichi Hasegawa, Chie Satonaka  
VIII. Justice: Nanako Dojima, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki  
IX. Hermit: Futaba Sakura  
X. Fortune: Naoto Shirogane, Ann Takamaki  
XI. Strength: Koromaru, Tatsuki Arisawa  
XII. Hanged Man: Yusuke Kitagawa  
XIII. Death: Kira Yagami (Female Protagonist)  
XIV. Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami, Yoruichi Shihoin  
XV. Devil: Goro Akechi  
XVI. Tower: Jessie Rasberry (New)  
XVII. Star: Teddie  
XVIII. Moon: Haru Okumura  
XIX. Sun: Akane Hasegawa  
XX. Judgment: Sae Niijima  
XXI. Aeon: Aigis, Marie  
XXII. Faith: Velvet Room Siblings  
XXIII. The World.

**I do not own any characters involved in this story.**

* * *

** The Empress**

The Dorms  
5:00 P.M.

"Any idea what's going on?" Ichigo asks Mitsuru as they walked to the dorms and already news has exploded with the revelations that news anchor Mayumi Yamado reportedly dead by some unknown means but her body was found on a tall building close to the Yongen-Jaya.

"So far, the police haven't figured out the cause of death or the time she died," Mitsuru replied as they sat around her living room, "She was reported missing a couple of days ago but none of the officers or her co-workers knew where she was."

"I sense foul play." Ichigo mutters to himself out loud, " The police aren't going to be able to find out any details. Something supernatural is going around here."

Mitsuru raises an eyebrow from Ichigo's words, "Mind sharing?"

"You could see both our Persona's right?" She nods her head from the question, "And you can sense this 'Spiritual Pressure' from me right?" She again nods her head as her eyes turn gold.

"Only through my Persona's eyes."

"Well, I've been around the supernatural for years." his left eye inverts in color with black sclera and yellow pupil, which shocked Mitsuru, "While I'm new to the Persona-thing, I've been around Supernatural with the Shinigami's, the afterlife of Shintoism." Mitsuru found the idea very flabergasting but she could tell from his eyes that he is telling the truth. She could see all the battles and hardships that a guy her age shouldn't have seen.

She could see his Persona, Tensa Zangetsu, shadowing Ichigo as she can see the cold and dangerous yellow eyes.

"Don't worry about him, as long as you're not gonna hurt me or whatever, he will behave." Ichigo said in a relaxed tone, giving her a sigh in relief, "He'll know."

"A-anyway, there's no clue as to who the murderer is." She decided to change the subject, "Hopefully this doesn't affect the school year."

"We shall see Mitsuru. I've witnessed stranged shit back at Karakura High and judging from what I've been seeing and hearing, this will be a strange year for Shujin and there will be several other Persona-users being part of this."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Don't know how to explain it but last night, I was in some strange dream in a blue room. I saw several people there, a man with a long nose and crazy eyes. Siblings dressed in blue, three of them all of the platinum-blonde hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. There were two other by me, both seem to be second-year students at the school."

"Did you get a look at them?"

"Yeah, one of them is a female, auburn hair and red eyes. The other was a male, silver hair and silver or grey eyes. It seems that the three of us in that room are the 'protagonists' in this story." Mitsuru raises an eyebrow to what Ichigo said as he continues, "While he didn't mention as to what's going on but if he brought three different people in, guess we're the 'protagonists'."

"Guess we'll have to see what this year will bring us. I hope to see what this year brings us with you and these other potential Persona-Users."

Ichigo could tell that Mitsuru is being genuine and for some reason, Ichigo heard someone that isn't his Persona/Zanpakuto.

_'Thou art I and I am thou...Thou has established a new bond...It brings thee closer to the truth...Thou shalt be blessed when creating the Personas of the Empress Arcana...'_ Ichigo saw the new Arcana in his head and now is created as he established a new Arcana.

"By the way Ichigo," He looks at her, "Mind sharing me your combat experience? I would like to see how your experiences from your 'adventures' in Shintoism."

While this is new for him in terms of 'sharing' his experiences outside of his normal group of friends but since he is in new to this Persona thing, he might as well go along with it and share what he has learned from facing all these crazy threats and give his potential new allies a 'leader' with potential god-level threats in this journey.

"Sure, as long as you share things as well. I'll tell and do some sparring matches with you and our potential large group of friends." She smiles from the little agreement and the two would shake hands, 'forging' a contract between the Empress of Execution and the Reaper.

* * *

**Ichigo's Persona List**

0\. Fool: Tensa Zangetsu (Initial Persona)  
I. Magician:  
II. Priestess:  
III. Empress: ?  
IV. Emperor:  
V. Hierophant:  
VI. Lovers:  
VII. Chariot:  
VIII. Justice:  
IX. Hermit:  
X. Fortune:  
XI. Strength:  
XII. Hanged Man:  
XIII. Death:  
XIV. Temperance:  
XV. Devil:  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star:  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun:  
XX. Judgment:  
XXI. Aeon:  
XXII. Faith  
XXIII. The World


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here, and today I bring you a new chapter for "A Bleached Persona****", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

0\. Fool: Yu Narukami, Akira Kirusu  
I. Magician: Yosuke Hanamura, Morgana  
II. Priestess: Yukiko Amagi, Fuuka Yamagishi  
III. Empress: Mitsuru Kirijo, Makoto Niijima  
IV. Emperor: Kanji Tatsumi, Akihiko Sanada  
V. Hierophant: Ryotato Dojima, Sojiro Sakura  
VI. Lovers: Yukari Takeba, Rise Kujikawa, Orihime Inoue  
VII. Chariot: Zenkichi Hasegawa, Chie Satonaka  
VIII. Justice: Nanako Dojima, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki  
IX. Hermit: Futaba Sakura  
X. Fortune: Naoto Shirogane, Ann Takamaki  
XI. Strength: Koromaru, Tatsuki Arisawa  
XII. Hanged Man: Yusuke Kitagawa  
XIII. Death: Kira Yagami (Female Protagonist)  
XIV. Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami, Yoruichi Shihoin  
XV. Devil: Goro Akechi  
XVI. Tower: Jessie Rasberry (New)  
XVII. Star: Teddie  
XVIII. Moon: Haru Okumura  
XIX. Sun: Akane Hasegawa  
XX. Judgment: Sae Niijima  
XXI. Aeon: Aigis, Marie  
XXII. Faith: Velvet Room Siblings  
XXIII. The World.

**I do not own any characters involved in this story.**

* * *

** Adventures with Ryuji and Akira  
Part 2**

With the Kamoshina(?) stuck in a cell, the duo had to Jump over streams of water in this porn-loving castle wasn't the weirdest thing they had seen today. Nor was the cages of screaming captives or rather students.

"Hey!"

"You guys say something?" Akira asks Ryuji but he shakes his heads.

"Wasn't me," Ryuji stated first.

"Uh...here!" They turn their attention to It was a talking monster cat.

"Holy Crap!" They all couldn't believe it. Not in a million years would they be able to talk to a talking cat.

"A Talking cat!" Ryuji pointed at the 'cat'?

"I'm not a talking cat!"

"Still not convincing us..." Akira pointed out as they are still in shock to see and hear this 'cat' talk.

The conversation would take a couple of minutes of banter between Ryuji and "How many times do I have to tell you! I am NOT a cat!"

Correction- the talking monster that's not a cat. This first day was certainly going down in the record books for all two of them. Along the way of searching for a way out, they came across some sort of cat-like creature. It was imprisoned and begged them to release him. With incoming guards on the way, he chooses to release him in exchange for showing them out.

"Are you sure this ain't some trap cat?" Ryuji asks. He was very suspicious of the creature since they let it go, but who could blame him? They were seemingly trapped in a strange world. Everything is not as it seems. But he didn't have to keep aggravating it...

"For the last time, I am Morgana! NOT a cat Blondie."

"Blondie!?"

Morgana sighed and gave Akira a sympathetic look.

"I don't know how you tolerated this idiot, frizzy hair."

"Frizzy hair?" Akira took offended by that nickname.

"Let's just keep moving. The last thing we need is to encounter more of Kamoshida's guards." He warned.

The two heeded his words but it was futile. By the next corridor, another hulking guard came straight towards them.

"Oh shit! It's another one of them!" Ryuji pointed out.

Akira stepped forward, determined to protect them. His clothes once again transformed. Morgana seemed to have other plans. He jumped ahead of the two of them without a second of hesitation.

"You amateur. Zorro!" The light blinded them as a large black figure wielding a rapier emerged above Morgana. The cat glanced at Akira with interest.

"You look like you can fight. Come, we shall promptly shut them up."

He nodded and followed suit, summon Arsene to aid him in battle. It was strange to see such a small creature wield a sword so nimbly, but he got the job done. His wind attacks knocked down the shadow easily so the fight didn't last too long.

As soon as the shadows were destroyed, he clothing reverted to normal once more.

"It seems like you don't have full control over your powers yet. The transformation usually doesn't dissolve like that." Morgana said.

"What? That crap doesn't make any sense!" Ryuji groaned.

"Grrr! Can't you just sit still and listen Blondie?"

"Stop callin' me Blondie! My name's Ryuji."

Akira could feel the level of annoyance grow at the two. There was no time for this nonsense.

"Hey! We have more important things to be doing," Akira says to both Ryuji and Morgana.

"You're right. We need to get you guys out of here." Morgana

"Before we go, here. You never know when you'll need it."

Morgana pushed medicine into his hands, to which he immediately pocketed.

"Let's go."

The teens followed Morgana upstairs and down some corridors until Ryuji asked them to stop. He stared into the bars of one of the cages. A boy in a red uniform was sprawled on the floor inside.

"I saw those clothes before... Damn! I'm so flustered that I can't remember." He groaned.

"Come on, let's move." Morgana pushed.

"Hold on a sec! Who are these guys?" His questions seemed to irk Morgana.

"We don't have time for this. We need to move before-" Ryuji was cut short when they heard,

"OVER THERE!" A Knight in redpointed at Akira and co and The bridge lowered with a thud, blowing dust towards them. Once it cleared, an armored soldier clamored towards them.

"You should've listened to me!" He yelled.

"Come on. Let's fight this thing." Akira said, transforming once more.

The feline grinned at the black-haired teen.

"You got guts. I like that."

Just like before, the Shadows didn't stand a chance with the combined power of Zorro and Arsene.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before more show up."

"Wait! We can't just leave these guys here."

"You don't get it. Tch, I don't have time to explain.." Morgana sighs.

He frowned at Ryuji then turned towards the bridge.

"Do what you want, but I'm heading towards the exit." Morgana disappeared quickly, leaving both Akira and Ryuji alone. He could see the conflict on his face. As much as she did want to do something, there wasn't much she could.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to help them. But right now, we need to leave." He said.

He looked at her then back at the caged inhabitant.

"Dammit...I'm coming."

The two rush after Morgana and finally catch up to him. He wasn't too far ahead luckily. Maybe he was waiting for them? Nevertheless, they followed him to the end of the hall.

"We're here," Morgana says, skidding to a stop.

"Finally! We're saved..." Ryuji sighs.

He looks around the area for a door, but when the knob turned it refused to open. His relief swiftly became confusion.

"Huh?" He glared down at Morgana.

"D'you trick us, ya jerk?!"

Morgana didn't seem offended in the least and calmly replied. "Don't jump to conclusions. Just follow me." Morgana pushed open the next door.

"Come on Ryuji," Akira said, following after him.

"Hey, wait a sec!" He chased after the two, the door closing behind him. Inside were several shelves of books and an air duct. "Where are we supposed to get out?! There are not any windows!" Ryuji yells.

Morgana sighs in defeat. "Ugh, amateur..."

"What was that!?" Ryuji says in a ticked off tone.

Akira pokes him in the shoulder then points to the air vent. "We can get out from there."

Morgana grins in approval. "That's it. I knew you were a natural." The cat praises her and so far, It's probably the only way that leads outside.

"Got it. We just need to get the metal off. Hang on a sec." Ryuji climbs up to the vent and begins prying off the metal covering. In a few moments, it clanks to the ground, followed by Ryuji. "Damn, that hurt..."

"I hope those guards didn't hear that," he muttered to which Ryuji ignored his comment.

"We're seriously getting out of here.."

"You may want to hold off on celebrating until you get out of here," Morgana says.

"Right..."

They turned their attention to Morgana.

"Are you coming with us?" Akira asks the cat but it shook its head.

"There's still something I need to do. Now get going."

"Thank you, Morgana, don't get caught again."

Morgana looked away bashfully.

"Heh, you guys better be careful too." The Cat warns them.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ryuji and Akira nod their head and they climb up and crawls through the vent. He could've sworn he heard the cat say something, but his thoughts were too occupied with escaping this strange place.

A bright light blinded her as she crawled on, and somehow he ended upstanding. Beside him, Ryuji was struggling to catch his breath. It seemed they were standing in the middle of the street.

We made it out.

Before anyone could say anything, Akira's phone chimed in his pocket.

"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back." They all hear Akira's cellphone and they all raise an eyebrow.

"Huh? Returned?" Ryuji mumbled.

"So that was like another world? What was that place?" Akira mutters out loud and wonders about that world.

"I dunno what to think anymore..." He groans aloud.

A moment of silence passes before he explodes.

"What the hell was that!? Kamoshida! That castle! The cat!"

"Calm down, we shouldn't attract any-" Akira tries to calm down Ryuji but...

"What's with the yelling? Are you students at Shujin?" Two police officers strolled up to them.

"Crap." He groans as they approach them.

"Cutting class huh?"

Akira furiously shook his head in denial, but Ryuji seemed to have other ideas.

"Huh? No! We were trying to get there and then ended up at some weird castle!"

'Why in the name of hell would anyone believe that...' He hangs his head low. His thoughts rang true as neither officer took his words seriously. They even asked if they were taking drugs. Akira could only sigh as they were told nothing was different at Shujin Academy. She already had a feeling it would be like that.

"You don't want us to report to you? Then I recommend you and your friend hurry along to school."

"Hey! He's not-"

"Come on, let's go." Ryuji stared at ho, in disbelief as he began walking away.

"Oh come on!"

He didn't stand a chance with the cops alone so he ran after her. Once he caught up, the two made their way to Shujin. As they walked, Ryuji stole a glance at him and Akira.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"Well you've been calling me Ryuji all this time and I don't even know both of your names..."

"Oh right." Akira doesn't recall his name, "That's fine. I'm Akira Kurusu, a second-year at Shujin."

"Akira huh? Well, that settles that. Nice to meet ya."

He grins at him and he can't help but have a small smile back.

Luckily, he had asked when he did. Their academy arrival was only a few minutes later. The school looked pretty normal; a stark contrast to the castle they were in earlier.

"Where have you two been?" A man in a suit quickly walked up to them. "We received a call from the police about two students skipping class."

"Damn cops snitched on us!" Ryuji frowned.

'Damn cops.'

"So where were you?" The man in the suit questions the three of them.

'Ryuji, please don't say it.' Akira hoped that he wouldn't say anything.

"A castle?" He answers him unsurely.

"So you have no intention of telling the truth?" He said with a sigh.

"What's this about a castle?" The devil himself, Kamoshida, strode up. Seeing him closer now, the Kamoshida here and the perverted one were identical in appearance.

"Kamoshida?!" Ryuji yelled in surprise.

"You always do carefree Sakamoto. Quite different from when you devoted that time to the track team." The man sighed.

'Track team?' Akira raises an eyebrow.

"Shaddap! It's your fault that-"

"You dare raise your voice against Mr. Kamoshida!? There's not much leeway left for you." The suited man said.

'What's with this school? He's not that big of a deal. Is he?' Akira wonders as to who that guy is.

"He's the one that provoked me!"

"Do you want to be expelled?!" He threatened.

'You can't expel someone for something like that!' Akira clutches his fists tightly at these adults trying to abuse their power.

Akira looked at Kamoshida. He seemed to be enjoying this little squabble. He eventually did end it, but Ryuji still ended up getting taken by the man in the suit. Leaving him with Kamoshida.

His gaze was set on him.

"By the way, you're those new transfer student, right? Akira Kurusu?"

"Yes, that's us." He stood there in thought momentarily.

"You were there from earlier. I invited you both for a ride, remember?" He said with a smile.

"Oh yes, that was Us," Akira answers him first.

"Anyway, I'll need you to head to the Faculty Office since you both arrived late," Kamoshida stated to both students and made his way towards the entrance, "Enjoy your first year here."

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Gunblade2020: **All three protagonists from each series (P3, P4, P5) are all together in this timeline/story. Its a merger of all three stories together in this one. They're all taking place in the same place. Just different perspective views from Ichigo's, Yu's, Akira's, and Kira's.

**Akira's Persona List**

0\. Fool: Arsene (Initial Persona)  
I. Magician:  
II. Priestess:  
III. Empress:  
IV. Emperor:  
V. Hierophant:  
VI. Lovers:  
VII. Chariot:  
VIII. Justice:  
IX. Hermit:  
X. Fortune:  
XI. Strength:  
XII. Hanged Man:  
XIII. Death:  
XIV. Temperance:  
XV. Devil:  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star:  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun:  
XX. Judgment:  
XXI. Aeon:  
XXII. Faith  
XXIII. The World

**The next chapter will revolve around Kira since she hasn't had much screen time in this story and fills in the gaps in what's going between Chapters 7 through 9. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new and somewhat short chapter for "A Bleached Persona", thank you guys for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

**I do not own either series.**

* * *

** Awaken: Yu Narukami**

It's been a couple of days as Yu settles down in his new life here at Shujin Academy and school life. He managed to make a lot of friends in a short period and some of the girls in his class find him very mysterious as he only talks to Yosuke, after getting a trashcan off of him, Yukiko and Chie due to being in most of each other's classes.

4/19th, Junes

Yu thought that since his uncle was gonna work was gonna be home late, he decided to get dinner for him and his cousin Nanako. There was some good sushi and some seafood on the go for them to eat tonight. He got some Ebi nigiri, Amaebi, and other delicious sushi. While he was there, he ran into Yosuke and Chie eating some steak that Yosuke owed Chie for cracking her favorite movie.

"Hey, guys, what you all doing here?" Yu asks to two.

"Well, I owe Chie for breaking/cracking her DVD and I didn't have enough for the grilled steak that she wanted so I decided to give her the next best thing," Yosuke explained to him as Yu took a seat.

"Well, it still isn't grilled steak..." Chie mumbled as she began to dig into her food, for some reason Yosuke felt depressed about what had happened to their senpai, Saki Konishi.

* * *

4/13

Yu was still pretty new to Tokyo compare to Yosuke, who also transferred due to his parent's job at Junes going from the big city of Kyoto

The two were waiting for Yosuke at the entrance of Junes so they can explore the town together, but they end up seeing Yosuke talking to one of the girls at Junes, their senpai Saki Konishi.

"Come on, even you need a break once in a while. I got these tickets so you can have the day off." Yosuke tries to persuade her into taking a day off of work.

"Thanks but I don't know Hana-chan. I mean with Junes taking most of the customers of the shopping district, I need the money for my family." Saki said as Yosuke shook his head

"Don't worry, you'll still get paid even with a day off Saki-senpai. Look, you seem stress from work and all so I thought of a way for you to get some rest and all." Yosuke half-smiled.

Chie and Yu continue to look, Chie smirked as she got something to joke around Yosuke while Yu was confused about the situation between them.

"Whos she?" Yu asks Chie.

"She's Saki Konishi, our senpai. She's the local daughter of the shopping district where her family works at the liquor store that her family owns." Chie explains but still leaves Yu confuse. "Yosuke has a thing about her."

"You mean, he has a crush on her? Is she going to be his girlfriend" Yu asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Yup and no. He does have a crush on her as she was the 1st one couple months ago to talk to the new guy and no she isn't his girlfriend as he "Wants" to be." Chie explained again as Yu started to picture the idea of Yosuke and their senpai.

"Hey didn't Saki didn't come to school today? we would usually see her with her friends on the stairs that lead to the roof." Yu asks her.

"Probably, I bet she's stress out the cause of her family since they tend to do that. But let's just leave them be." Chie said as Yu nods and they soon leave the area.

* * *

Later that Night

Yu and Nanako were watching the news in their living room while having some leftovers from last night.

The news was covering the person who called the police.

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen the body during the day?" A reporter asks the woman who appears to be 19-20 years old, dirty blonde hair but couldn't get a clear picture of her face due to a pixilated and voice modification so no one could tell who she was.

"Yeah, I...I got out of school early and I saw it." She said.

"Did you get a clear view of the murder? Did you see anything else?" Another report asks but she couldn't answer more as other reporters started to question her. The segment ends as it goes back to the announcers.

"The girl who was at the sightings is a sophomore student at a local high school, Shujin Academy. Even though it's an average campus compared to the other schools in the city, it is rank as one of the best even with a professor that everyone hates." An announcer with black hair said as Yu thought it might have to do something with what Igor said when he first got here. He remembers a rumor that on a rainy night like this on Midnight, the TV will turn on and your soulmate will appear.

* * *

At Midnight

Yu put Nanako to sleep as he was doing some homework for his classes until Midnight came. Yu put his homework away and waited for the television to turn on itself. He waited for about 5 minutes and he thought that it was just a false rumor until the TV suddenly turned on with a yellowish screen. He sees what appears to be a girl around his age being attack by an unknown person, appears to be a young man in his early to mid-'20s.

**_'I am Thou...Thou art I...Thou art the one to open this door...'_** a voice said in Yu's head as he starts feeling a headache is happening. He puts his left on the Tv but suddenly his hand starts to get sucked into the Tv and his upper body gets sucked into the Tv but Yu pulled himself out of his Tv but he ends up hitting his head on the table.

"Are you ok?" Nanako said as she was awaked by the noise.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did I wake you?" He asks his cousin while rubbing the back of his head.

"I heard a really loud noise...well goodnight," Nanako said as she goes back to bed. Yu thought that this indeed has something to a future catastrophe that Igor told him and he goes to bed.

* * *

4/14

The school was as usual as it is, Yu helped Yosuke out of a trash can after crashing into it with his old bike. They had a small talk as Yosuke forgot that they have a huge get-to-know-each-other event in school as he offers Yu a ride on his crappy bike, Yu sweatdrops at the idea.

They managed to get to school on time but they didn't see Yukiko with Chie. Yosuke had something to take care of and left Yu.

"Hey Chie, Where's Yukiko? Thought that she was with you?" Yu asks her.

"She's gonna be late since the Inn is super busy, the campus were informed when I told them so they're fine with it," Chie explained.

"Oh..but hey you know Yosuke's acting weird today right? It seems he was in a hurry for something." Yu asks hers again.

"Yeah...but he probably waiting for Saki-senpai," Chie told him as the announcer came online.

"Excuse me, pardon the interruption but would the entire school student please come to the school auditorium." The P.A said as the students began to talk out loud, wondering about the announcement.

The school auditorium was located on the 1st floor of the 3rd building that was built for the drama department. The students both freshmen and seniors bummed into each other as it was a long narrow passageway to the auditorium.

After about 10 minutes to get settled, Chie and Yu see Yosuke on his phone, looking as if he's waiting for a reply. They asked where he was again but Yosuke told him from what Chie said earlier.

"Everyone, please settle down. The principle has a few words to say.", a history (Junkie) professor said as the principal walked slowly due to his old age, came to the podium.

"I...I regret to say but something terrible announcement for all of you." The principal said as some of the students began to murmur.

"One of your sophomore students, Miss Saki Konishi of class 3...has passed away. The police have found her body, hanging on an antenna like the female announcer, Mayumi Yamano. No details on her death but if any of your young ones have any information, please inform the police as it would help them and her family. That is all." The principal said as most of the students were asking regarding the announcement a few moments ago.

Yosuke looked down as Chie and Yu noticed this as they walked with him to his locker. "Hey, you ok Yosuke?" Chie asks him but Yosuke gets his stuff for Junes and leaves.

"Guess this was a big thing for him..." Yu said as both he and Chie looked at a now depressed Yosuke and they follow him to Junes and try to cheer him up.

* * *

Junes, 3:45 PM, Television Department

It's ok guys, I'm fine. Really." Yosuke tries to get the guys off of his back.

"Come on Yosuke, we know that Saki's death has to be big in your head," Chie said, trying to cheer him up.

"I know. But I want to not think about it." Yosuke said as he sets up the flat-screen TV prices on the side.

"Well, how about hooking me up with a new TV, my parents were thinking of getting one," Chie asks happily as Yosuke sees Chie's smile.

"Well Miss, I happen to have a selection of TVs here on display." Yosuke professionally mocked his sales voice as him and Chie looked at different flat-screen HD TVs. Yu looks at the big Flat-screen TV in-front of him as he touches the screen, getting a white circle around. Yu then puts his upper body and looks deeper in, "That's not cheap!" Chie said as Yosuke sweatdropped.

"Maybe I should have asked you on your word for "Cheap" then." Yosuke said as he turns his head back to Yu, "Hey Yu, you..."Yosuke stopped as he sees his friend inside the TV.

"Huh? What's up?" Chie asks Yosuke. She looks at him then looks at Yu and is bewildered on Yu as he was literally inside the TV.

"Dude if this is a magic trick, this is some trick bro," Yosuke said, still stunned.

"Not really. It's a space here and spacious." Yu told them, causing them to get scared as their friend tells them.

"Ah man, My bladder is gonna explode!" Yosuke said as he runs around, Chie caught him, trying to relax him but Chie slipped. Causing them to hit Yu on his butt and getting sucked into the TV.

* * *

Unknown World

The Three landed awkwardly with Yosuke landing on his ass with his wallet in his back pocket and both Chie and Yu landed on their backs and rolling on their fronts.

"You guys ok?" Chie asks them as they all get up, rubbing their backs from the fall.

"Yeah...I landed on my wallet." Yosuke said, rubbing his lower back.

"I'm good," Yu said also rubbing his back. "Where are we?" He asks.

"I don't know, but are we seriously inside the TV?" Chie said nervously as she looks around the place, hoping to find an exit.

The boys looked around as well but to no avail, as Yu told them that they need to find an exit, Chie was scared about the idea but Yosuke nodded as all went together for an exit.

An hour or so

The three continue to wander around as they found a room in this dense fog thanks to Yosuke as he had to run so he can take a piss.

"Jeez, Yosuke did you really need to take a piss?" Chie said somewhat argued about it.

"I can't help if I need to take a piss," Yosuke yelled back as the two got into an argument.

The two we arguing for about 20 minutes before it started to die down as Yu asks about a poster that seems familiar somehow.

"Yeah, I've seen it somewhere," Yosuke said as they all heard a weird walking coming from the walkway they came in. They walked outside to see a teddy bear with a red and white strip like a suit with a zipper that goes around his neck, blue fur with a white face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" both Chie and Yosuke yelled.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" the bear yelled back as this cause the guys to be nervous now. "Why are you here it's dangerous." the bear said.

'Dangerous?' Yu thought as he felt something violent coming.

"The Shadow's are HERE!" the bear yelled as he runs away, dropping a pair of grey glasses. Yu picks it up as he can see clearly without the fog around. A black goo started to merge out of the corner and started to take shape as a purple and black strip, no eyes, red lips with an abnormal tongue, and a mask on its back. The three ran for their lives as the creature split into three monsters and pursue the young adults.

The three managed to escape the monsters and they took a break to regain their breath.

"What the hell?! What's with that monster?" Chie asked to fast ad breathing heavily.

"I don't know but that bear knows about it and probably this world but he left very quickly," Yu said as he too was trying to regain his breath also. They somehow meet the bear again.

"How did you three get away from them?" the bear asks them.

"We ran for our lives, thank you very much!" Yosuke yelled causing the 3 monsters to spot them and attacked them, Yu heard another voice in his head.

_**'I am Thou...Thou art I...the time has come...open thy eyes and call forth what is within'**_ The voice said as a card appeared in Yu's hand. He turns to see a blank face and it suddenly flashes with a bright light and Yu for some reason smiles.

"Per...So...Na," he muttered as the card burst into a blue flame and goes around Yu's body as he screams...Chie, Yosuke, and the bear look as Yu looked different. An open black coat, black long pants and heeled-like clogs with a bizarre mask that was open, they see Yu's face before he closes the mask. Yu's eyes began to turn yellow and he started his assault on the monsters, sideswiping 2 monsters before he gathered electricity around his hand. **"ZIO!"** Yu said as a blast of electricity came out and destroyed the monster. Yu's outer self dissolved back into a blue flame and Yu fell on the floor, unbuttoning his school uniform as he started to get hot.

Yu heard another voice in his head, "Looks like you found your purpose as you called forth your Persona: Izanagi. Based on your Japanese deity or God. As time goes on, you'll figure out another purpose in your path." He heard Margaret in his head as Yu lost consciousness, Yosuke and Chie grabbed Yu, wondering what power Yu just unleashed and the bear began to wonder about this young man.

* * *

0\. Fool: Izanagi (Initial Persona)  
I. Magician:  
II. Priestess:  
III. Empress:  
IV. Emperor:  
V. Hierophant:  
VI. Lovers:  
VII. Chariot:  
VIII. Justice:  
IX. Hermit:  
X. Fortune:  
XI. Strength:  
XII. Hanged Man:  
XIII. Death:  
XIV. Temperance:  
XV. Devil:  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star:  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun:  
XX. Judgment:  
XXI. Aeon:  
XXII. The World


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you is a new chapter for "A Bleached Persona", thank you for checking out the story and what you all thought of the previous chapter.**

0\. Fool: Yu Narukami, Akira Kirusu  
I. Magician: Yosuke Hanamura, Morgana  
II. Priestess: Yukiko Amagi, Fuuka Yamagishi  
III. Empress: Mitsuru Kirijo, Makoto Niijima  
IV. Emperor: Kanji Tatsumi, Akihiko Sanada  
V. Hierophant: Ryotato Dojima, Sojiro Sakura  
VI. Lovers: Yukari Takeba, Rise Kujikawa, Orihime Inoue  
VII. Chariot: Zenkichi Hasegawa, Chie Satonaka, Ryuji Sakamoto  
VIII. Justice: Nanako Dojima, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki  
IX. Hermit: Futaba Sakura  
X. Fortune: Naoto Shirogane, Ann Takamaki  
XI. Strength: Koromaru, Tatsuki Arisawa  
XII. Hanged Man: Yusuke Kitagawa  
XIII. Death: Kira Yagami (Female Protagonist), Tae Takemi  
XIV. Temperance: Sadayo Kawakami, Tatsuki Arisawa  
XV. Devil: Goro Akechi  
XVI. Tower: Jessie Rasberry (New)  
XVII. Star: Teddie, Shiho Suzui,  
XVIII. Moon: Haru Okumura, Ken Amada  
XIX. Sun: Akane Hasegawa  
XX. Judgment: Sae Niijima  
XXI. Aeon: Aigis, Marie  
XXII. Faith: Velvet Room Siblings  
XXIII. The World

* * *

**Meetings of Fate**

Mitsuru's Mansion  
5:30 P.M.

"By the way Kurosaki, did you hear that there were two 2nd year students that were late today?" Mitsuru asks her friend.

"I've heard from the other students. Said that they were late for about half of the day and one of them was another transfer student." Ichigo replies, "Wonder why they were late..." Ichigo begins to wonder if there was anything supernatural with two of those students being late an all.

"Well being part of the student council does have some benefits." She brings out two files of the students. "Ryuji Sakamoto, former track superstar and now 'number one enemy' of P.E. teacher Suguru Kamoshida." She shows Ichigo the profile. Ryuji has short spiky dyed blond hair and dark brown eyes. He has a noticeable widow's peak and his eyebrows are unusual in that he lacks the outer sides. "Next is transfer student, Akira Kurusu, a student who was got caught in something that led to him having a record and is already under scrutiny from the other students." Akira has wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes.

"As long as it's not going to be exposing that kid's secret." Ichigo mutters out, "How did Kurusu get transferred here?"

Mitsuru would frown on the subject and explains to him, "After something happened in his hometown, he would get charged for assault against some known politician and would be later found guilty for his assault. There wasn't any school that would take him in for the year until Principle Kobyakawa recently let him enroll in the school."

"No one told the student body?" Ichigo asks her,

"Someone must-have." Mitsuru replies, "For some reason, the student body knows of Kurusu-Kun's 'status' as a Juvie."

"And it wasn't from any one of you guys?"

She shakes her head, "I keep things a secret along with the other student council members. We were told to keep it a secret from the public but that all changed with today."

"I smell a rat in the faculty."

"You believe it was one of the adults in the administration?"

"If you're telling me the truth that none of the students in the council had anything to deal with Akira's record becoming public, that only leads to the adults." Ichigo stated, "When I was with Makoto during 6th period, she did portray herself as an honest member and was helping me out learn about the school. Akihiko is a straight-up guy that is too eager for a fight against me with our Personas. So far, that only leads to again one of the adults spewing out private information."

"Who do you think it is?" She asks him, cupping her chin and thinking on who could have leaked something private.

"Has to be some asshole teacher." Mitsuru sweat drops from a simple answer, "You know any teacher that behaves like he some king of a castle?" From that comment, Mitsuru's smartphone had the logo that appeared on Akira's today and she felt a vibration.

"hm?" She takes out her phone to see some weird looking app on her phone, "What's this?" She raises an eyebrow and wonders as to where this app came from.

"What's up?" He leans in closer to see a strange-looking app on her phone, "What's that?" He too raises an eyebrow, confused about this strange app.

"Let's see..." She clicks on the name and sees three things, address: ?, Name: ?, and Cognition: King of a Castle.

"Name, Address, and Cognition?" Ichigo wonders as to what this means and why do they require these specific keywords.

"So far, I can only think of one name." His eyes turn to Mitsuru, "I think our P.E Teacher, Suguru Kamoshida." They heard the phone vibrate, giving them the idea that he is the correct name.

"So the name: Suguru Kamoshida and the Cognition is King of the Castle. The Address is Shujin Academy?"

**{Conditions Met.} **Both teens were shocked to hear that one of the faculty members has this cognition. They couldn't believe that they would get a hit this quick, Misturu would begin to think of this possibly being connected to them while Ichigo wonders what the hell is going on.

"Guess we'll figure out more on this tomorrow. I'll be talking to one of the members of SEES to get to the bottom of this." She then excuses herself and heads downstairs where she does her Shadow Operations with her team.

'First the Full-Moon with the Shadows, a light fog when the body of Mayumi Yamato was discovered and now something about Cognitions.' He scratches his head as this was going to be a full-on supernatural adventure in this new world that he is now in. 'I gonna need some good food to get my mind off of this shit...' He turns his attention to one her maids, "Excuse me Ciri,"

"Oh Master Kurosaki, how can I assist you?" The maid asks him and Ichigo isn't used to the 'master' title that Ciri calls him or the other maids call him as well.

"You know any good places that serve good ramen?"

"There is a place in Ogikubo that serves ramen and the reviews are all positive. Of course, you do need some money for the train."

"Mind if I have some money? Of course, I'll be working on repaying you guys for taking me in." Ciri could only smile to know that her master took in a great person. She then went into one of her pockets, finding some yen that he can take for the train and buy him some ramen.

"I believe this should be enough." She says with a smile, "The train will arrive in about ten minutes so I would leave about now master."

"Thanks, Ciri. I'll pay you back!" Ichigo then takes his leave and heads towards the train station, leaving Ciri only to smile that her master has taken in a very well mannered and someone that can help her in the future.

'Seems that you'll be the one to help out my master.'

* * *

Ogikubo

"Are you sure it's fine?" Nanako asks her cousin since they were in line to eat at the closest ramen shop there was, even though they did had to take the train to get here.

"Your dad told me that he was going to be home late so he left me some money to buy us dinner." Yu told his cousin, "Plus he told me that this was your favorite ramen place to eat so I figure this would be the best stop for dinner."

"Yay!" She says excitedly as she can't wait to eat some ramen for dinner.

The two have their little chat and a couple of people behind them, Kira is also waiting to get some ramen for dinner since her grandparents are on their little date night so she didn't want to bother them and they would lend her some yen to purchase some ramen.

'To think that this place would be packed...' While she is used to some long lines for different places, she still couldn't think that this place would be packed on a 6:00 pm. She could hear her stomach growling. 'Uh...I shouldn't have skipped on that snack I had...' Kira rubs her stomach and couldn't wait to eat the ramen.

With Kira's thoughts on her stomach, Ichigo manages to arrive at the Ramen place with the line a bit long but it shouldn't take him that long but one that caught his attention was the two second-year students from Shujin as his eyes begin to turn yellow. Both Kira's and Yu's eyes turn yellow as well.

**"Welcome Fools." **All three hear a voice coming from their heads, **"Each of you plays an important role in the world's future. The World is facing multiple obstacles in its way: Death, Truth, and Lies." **

'Igor?' Both Ichigo and Yu could tell that they are hearing the voice of the man with the long nose and the bulging eyes while Kira doesn't recognize that voice.

**"This world will face many dangers and you, users of the Fool's Arcana, will be the key to saving this world from ruin."**

'Ruin?' All three thought the same.

**"It would seem that Gods are trying to shape this world's views, accepting the lies, and changing one's self. You three will be the key to help save another Fool in this journey." **Igor's voice then reaches to Ichigo, **"Your Role is to bring all the users of the Fools Arcana together and the potential Persona-Users. Each of them will be part of different groups but you will be the one to bring them together under one roof."**

**"You are one Guest that will be the key to bring one of the users to the side of light." **He hears a female's voice, a more mature tone.

**"You will be the most interesting Guest in our Velvet Room." **He hears another female's voice, a more energetic tone.

With that said, they didn't hear the voice of Igor and the other assistants and both Yu's and Ichigo's Personas 'manifest' but only the 'Fool's' could see them.

Each of them took a glance at each other, still baffled that there are other Persona-Users in this school.

"Later..." Ichigo mouthed to the others, to which they nod their heads and proceeded to head into the ramen shop.

40 minutes later, each of them finished their respective meals and went on their way but they would meet in front of the closed school gate after Yu dropped of Nanako at their home.

"So us three huh..." Ichigo started, "Persona-Users and the ones chosen by different paths in life."

"My name is Yu Narukami, second-year of Class 2-C." Yu Introduces himself to the other two.

"And my name is Kira Yamagi, second-year of Class 2-A." Kira also introduces herself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, third-year of Class 3-A." Their eyes again turn yellow as they could see each other's Personas. "Tensa Zangetsu is my Persona."

"Izanagi." Ichigo and Kira didn't think that one's Persona could be a known Japanese Deity.

"Orpheus." They see her Persona who sports longer brown hair, a golden-colored torso, and a giant heart-shaped lyre.

"When did you figure out your Persona?" Yu asks her.

"I've known for some time now." She stated, "I was young back then and for some reason, I could see this 'ghost' hovering around me but it would turn out to be this 'Persona' you are mentioning. How about you guys?" She turns the question and asks them.

"A couple of days now." Ichigo and Yu both answered.

"Japanese Mythos and Greco-Roman Mythos." Yu muttered out loud, "Wonder as to why our Personas are based on that but your Persona Senpai is saying 'Heaven Chain Slaying Moon'."

'Can't tell them yet...' He knew that it would be very odd for him to say he's not from this timeline since it would be very complicated for them so he mainly shrugged, giving them the idea that he doesn't know either.

"Does anyone know about Persona ability?" Kira asks Ichigo.

"There are other Persona-Users. Besides myself; Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada, Yukari Takeba, and Junpei Iori." Their eyes widen to know that their classmates of Shujin Academy are Persona-Users. "I'll tell Mitsuru about you guys being Persona-Users and we'll need to know more about potential users as well. You guys can probably meet her tomorrow by the Library. She'll explain more about the Persona ability."

The two nodded their heads and each of them takes out their phones from their pockets, exchanging numbers and they would part ways for the night and they head to their homes but Ichigo felt something calling to him.

Something was telling him to head towards the school's rooftop and since there was no one around, Ichigo shunpo'ed his way to the school's rooftops where he sees a late teen staring at the stars. She has fair skin, brown eyes, and medium-length brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" He started and the little question spooked her.

"Oh jeez!" She jumps back from seeing Ichigo coming from the doorway. "What are you doing here?!" She asks him the same question.

"Had some late stuff to take care of." He lied as he still has to know what she's doing here. "Heard some rambling from the doorway and was about to close the door. Who're you?"

Dusting off some of the dirt from her skirt, she stands up and looks at Ichigo, "My name is Jessie Rasberry, I'm a student here as a third-year student." Ichigo begins to wonder if she is part of the school but he would have to ask Mitsuru, "Mind sharing your name good sir?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. A transferred third-year student."

"Well, Kurosaki-kun, I would like to talk more but after you spooking me, I'll be turning in for the night so see ya!" She then excuses herself and heads on out but Ichigo stayed for a bit. He felt that he needed to find out what this girl is up too, especially if it has to be here late at night.

Ichigo could tell there was nothing wrong but he started to smell something off.

'Gunpowder...' He kneeled and ran his fingers on the spot she was on, finding some black powder and on his fingers, 'What on earth was she doing here?' He wonders as to why she was using something like this but he would have to find out more later since it was getting late for him. He decided to head on to Mitsuru's home.

* * *

**And that ends the chapter guys, Ichigo meets both Kira and Yu along with having an encounter with Jessie. I've changed some part of the Female Pro (Kira's past) where she thought she was seeing ghost but it was her own Persona and she would open up more to Ichigo and Yu through their own interactions.**

**Ichigo's Persona List so Far.**

0\. Fool: Tensa Zangetsu (Initial Persona)  
I. Magician:  
II. Priestess:  
III. Empress: ?  
IV. Emperor:  
V. Hierophant:  
VI. Lovers:  
VII. Chariot:  
VIII. Justice:  
IX. Hermit:  
X. Fortune:  
XI. Strength:  
XII. Hanged Man:  
XIII. Death: ?  
XIV. Temperance:  
XV. Devil:  
XVI. Tower:  
XVII. Star:  
XVIII. Moon:  
XIX. Sun:  
XX. Judgment:  
XXI. Aeon:  
XXII. Faith:  
XXIII. The World:


End file.
